Unconditional Presence
by curlyk03
Summary: FINISHED Trying to forget, Rory goes to a party and wakes up the next morning unsure of the what happened. Not long after, she discovers something that will tie her and Tristan together forever. TRORY, slightly OOC, mostly fluff. NOTE: Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

**1:30 PM**

The Chilton halls were jammed with students trying to get from their previous classes to their next ones. As Rory was gathering her books from her locker, Louise came in front of her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to dinner at my grandparents. Why?"

"Perfect, they live down the street from me. I'll see you at 9." Before Rory could respond, Louise handed her a piece of paper and walked away. Rory looked down at the flyer. A party. She inwardly cursed, seeing that Louise was hosting it. A few months back, she'd promised to go to Louise's next party. _Pinky-promised_.

"Crap." Rory was not in the mood to go to a party. Jess had disappeared just a few days before and she was still extremely upset.

"That's the face of a downer." She glared at the person who took Louise's place.

"Can't you just ever leave me alone?" Rory asked, letting out a deep breath.

"Nope," Tristan smirked.

"Isn't there someone _else_ you can harass?"

"What fun would that be?"

"A lot. Here, I have to get to class," she said and shoved the flyer into his hands.

"What's this?"

"A party," she said.

"You going?" His eyes scanned the paper and then his gaze returned to her.

"Depends. How powerful are pinky promises?"

"You pinky swore you'd go to her party?"

She nodded.

"That sucks. I guess I'll see you there, Mary." Tristan winked and walked away with the flyer. Huffing, Rory gathered the rest of her books and headed to her next class.

**4:30 PM**

"No, mom. I'm NOT going!"

"Ror, you swore you'd go. Plus, I think you need a break from Stars Hollow. Get your mind on other things. You'll be right there anyway. You can stay at my parent's house tonight. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Why does it always take you less than 1 minute to formulate a plan? It makes it so much harder to argue when everything is already planned!" Rory groaned. She had hoped that her mom would side with her.

"Well, I'm used to it. So come on, Rory. This might even be good for you. You can't just mope around because you're ex boyfriend is an idiot. You shouldn't have to."

"Please don't bring him up," Rory said and sat in the chair, eyes looking down. Lorelai kneeled in front of her.

"Someone who runs from something as good as you are is seriously deranged. He's not someone you can rely on, okay? _Don't_ let him ruin a perfectly good party. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe even have a little to drink. Be a teenager. You shouldn't have to suffer because he's a selfish jerk."

Rory sighed and nodded. She hugged her mom.

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. So let's go pick something out for you to wear."

**9:15 PM**

"Rory! You're here!"

"I pinky swore," she breathed. Louise nodded.

"That you did. Come on in. Drinks are over there. The punch is good, not spiked. At least it wasn't when I had some. Anyway, have fun." Rory nodded uneasily and pulled down her tank top to cover her slight midriff. Why was she here again?

"So you _do_ have a body!" Rory heard someone say, and turned to face Summer, who was leering at her tauntingly.

"Yea, imagine that. And here I thought I was just a floating head."

"You know guys might actually like you if you weren't such a prude."

"That's funny. Guys might actually care about you if you weren't such a slut," Rory mumbled before walking over to the drink table to pour herself a glass of punch. She smelled it, deeming it safe. She took a sip and smiled. It tasted really good. There was something in it that she couldn't quite place. As she was looking for someone to talk to, her phone began to ring. She went to a quiet room and took her phone out. Her caller ID read, 'JESS', and her stomach lurched.

"Hello?" Silence. "Hello?" Still nothing. "Jess?"

"Rory." Her stomach flipped when she heard his voice. "I, umm, how are you?"

"Why are you calling me?" She was being curt, but he deserved it.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Rory scoffed.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I belong in California," Jess responded.

"Sure."

"I have a girlfriend here, you know?"

"That was fast."

"She moved from New York."

"And?" She was frustrated. Why the hell was he calling her?

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and tell you why I left."

"That would be good."

"I had a girlfriend before I met you. It was fun, Rory…but it just…"

"I wasn't enough for you."

"No, it's not like that."

"What is it like then, Jess?" she demanded.

"She's pregnant." That didn't make sense.

"How the hell did she get pregnant? You just left! Unless you… Jess, please tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"You cheated on me?" No answer. She felt the tears coming. She was angry how much she had cried over him. "Don't call me." Rory flipped her phone shut and went back to the drink table, ladling more punch into her cup and taking a long drink of it. She must have had 6 or so cups before she left the table. Her stomach was killing her from the chugging of cheap sugar and various preservatives. Tears started to stream down her face again as she thought of the conversation she'd had 15 minutes before. She thought about her mom's words.

"_Maybe even have a little to drink. Be a teenager."_

Wiping away the tears, Rory looked at the drink table and grabbed a few bottles of alcohol. Taking them with her, she weaved through the people, already beginning to drink. She walked upstairs and opened a door. She found a spacious bed and went to plop on it. She turned on the TV and continued to down the bottle. 15 minutes later, the door opened and Rory saw Tristan enter with a bottle of his own alcohol.

She didn't remember much else.

**5 AM**

She woke with a start and ran to the bathroom. As she leaned over the toilet, she felt strong acid burning her throat as she threw up. She pulled away feeling sick to her stomach. Unfortunately, no more came out. Moving away from the toilet, she leaned against the wall, almost feeling drunk from the intense pounding in her forehead. She put her head in her hands and groaned. She heard footsteps and slowly opened her eyes. Looking out, she saw Louise.

"Oh, you're still here." Rory nodded.

"Are there other people still here?"

"Yea, there are people downstairs, some in rooms."

Rory nodded. "What are you doing up?"

"I never sleep late." Pause. "Are you okay?"

"Louise, what happened?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember anything. I remember getting here, but did I do something stupid?"

"Rory, did you seriously just ask that question? You're Rory Gilmore. What could you have possibly done?"

Rory nodded and pulled herself up. "I drank a lot of punch."

"Ouch. I probably spoke to soon then—about it not being spiked.

Rory sighed. "I have to go," she said, trying to walk, despite her dizziness.

"I'll see you Monday, Rory. Thanks for coming. There's aspirin and water downstairs." Rory nodded, smiled weakly and braced herself on fixtures as she made her way downstairs. She found the bottle of aspirin on the counter and a bunch of glasses. A girl she recognized was standing nearby, also taking a little white pill.

"Hangover?" she asked knowingly. Rory nodded and about 20 minutes later, she left and walked the two blocks to her grandparent's house, stopping every few minutes to steady herself. Finally she made it to her grandparents.

She rang the doorbell and Emily answered. "Ah, there you are. We didn't know what time you were going to get here. We've been up since 6."

"6 AM?"

"Yes. You called last night and said you'd be here this morning early." She did?

"Oh, yea. I'm going to take a shower if that's okay with you." Emily nodded.

"Of course. You know the way. Can I get the maid to make you something for breakfast?"

"That'd be great." Rory smiled as best as she could and headed upstairs. She closed the bathroom door behind her and stripped down. As she pulled down her pants, she realized that something was missing.

"What happened to my underwear?"

**A/N: Hii. A couple of things! So I started this story probably around a year ago, just because I felt like it. I've been writing more every so often and I figured since I'm just about done, I'd post it. I also am posting this because I know TRORY stories are becoming scarcer and scarcer and someone actually asked if I would writing anymore. :(**

**So yea, here's the good news (not that it's not all good…)! I'll be updating this story semi frequently since a lot of it is already written. **

**AND BEFORE YOU ASK/COMMENT: Yes, it is fast, short and and possibly confusing, but remember that I am updating this frequently (2-3 times a week). That will allow me to change something in the future chapters if something goes awry. Anyway, let me know what you think! I hope you're all doing well! Thanks, Kiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

_RECAP:_

_Rory smiled as best as she could and headed upstairs. She closed the bathroom door behind her and stripped down. As she pulled down her pants, she realized that something was missing._

"_What happened to my underwear?"_

**3 weeks later**

"Please tell me, Rory," Lorelai begged. They'd had this conversation far to many times. But each time, she got a little more from Rory.

"He just… he called me and I drank," Rory said pitifully.

"I get that, but what did he say?"

"He had a girlfriend. The whole time we were together, he had a girlfriend. She's pregnant."

Lorelai gasped. She'd been trying for 3 weeks on and off to get Rory to open up. Up until now, Rory couldn't remember everything—didn't _want_ to remember everything. It was still a little fuzzy.

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't know. A lot. I just…I wanted to forget so badly. And I did. For a day."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hanging up. I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to—"

"I know. Just consider this your warning. Not again, okay? Next time you deal with this like a normal person and not like a drug addict, okay?"

Rory nodded in comprehension. "I just…I have a feeling something happened."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your daughter."

"Well you couldn't have of lost your virginity, that's already been taken care of."

"And I wish it hadn't."

"Well you could always be a born again virgin through the church."

"No thanks, mom." Rory smiled. It felt foreign.

Monday came around to quickly. As she was going through her locker, She felt her stomach beginning to churn, which has happened quite a bit in the last few days. Each day it got a little worse. She was getting worried. She was almost a week late for her period and she still couldn't remember anything. She saw Paris pass.

"Paris!"

"Hey, Rory."

"Are you busy?"

Paris looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding? I'm head of the Franklin. I'm always busy."

"Can you be unbusy? For lunch perhaps?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on? Dare I say that you've been acting strange and not as studious as you usually are. While I'm happy to be doing better than you, if you're not performing at your highest potential then I'm not exactly at the top of Chilton. I have to be competing against the best, and you're one of them. So what's wrong?"

"Can you drive me somewhere at lunch today?"

"Where?"

"The drugstore. You're the only one I can ask to do this for me."

"Sure, whatever. I need more pens and some poster board anyway," Paris said and walked away muttering. Rory sighed and looked at her watch. Two more hours and she would know what her future had in store for her.

"Quit squirming!" Paris scolded.

"I can't. I have to go to the bathroom so badly."

"Chilton has bathrooms." Paris said, exiting the parking lot.

"I can't. Not yet." Paris rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I hope it doesn't affect my paper. And you better not pee on my car seat." Rory had to stifle a laugh. Paris turned into the drugstore parking lot.

"What do you need to get anyway?" Paris asked, following Rory as Rory looked at the signs above each aisle. Finding the one she wanted, she made a quick turn.

"Go get me cups and meet me by the pharmacy." Rory ordered. Paris shook her head but followed the orders anyway. She met Rory at the pharmacy. Rory was already paying. Just as the cashier was picking up the last box to ring, Paris came next to her.

"A pregnancy test?"

"Shh," Rory silenced Paris.

"Are you kidding? You think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know. Please don't tell anyone."

"Sure, because I'm the queen of gossip." Paris rolled her eyes. "Are you taking them now?" Rory nodded and took the bag of items.

"You're taking 2?"

"Actually, it's 4. There are 2 in each box."

"Whatever, make it fast. I'll be here." Paris sighed and sat down.

"Thanks Paris."

"Yea, yea. Go!" Rory ran to the bathroom, glad to finally be able to pee. She opened all of the tests and put them into cups. She read the instructions for each of them as she waited. One was 3 minutes, the other was 5. One indicated with colored lines, the other with positive and negative signs.

She leaned against the wall as she waited. She hadn't told her mom about her missing panties. She felt that was something she should leave out. But who could it be? She didn't sleep with anyone, did she? Damn her memory! It could've been Jess, but they were always safe. But then again, condoms aren't 100% effective. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

She was thinking about what she would tell her mother when she heard a knock on the door.

"Someone's in here." Rory called immediately.

"Rory, it's me. Anything?"

"Not yet." Rory smiled. At least Paris was curious. And they'd become good friends.

Even when Tristan came back in the fall they'd managed to still remain friends. Paris of course found other boys to like. She had her eyes on Jamie. She looked down at her watch. 7 minutes had passed. She sighed. This was it. She took the 3-minute ones out first and looked. She put them in the box and threw them away. Next, the 5 minute ones. After reading them, she put them in their rightful boxes and threw them into the trash. 4 tests. Dear god. She wiped away the falling tears and exited. Paris stood up immediately.

"Well?"

"One with a pink line and one with a blue line, and two with a plus. I took 4 tests and 3 were positive. How the hell does that happen?!" Paris looked at her friend in sympathy and hugged her. Five minutes later, they left. They arrived back at Chilton with 20 minutes of lunch left.

They slowly walked into the cafeteria, with Rory trying to shield her puffy eyes with her hair. She got through the rest of the day with only a few people casting her curious glances. Most people just looked and looked away. They didn't know why she had cried and they wouldn't care until they knew. Figures.

As she went to class and continued on with her day, she caught the glances of people who actually looked concerned. But she turned her head and kept going. She could not be the person that Chilton gossip circulated around. Not now.

**3:00 PM**

A few days later, the bell signaled the end of the school day. Rory slowly made her way to the newspaper office and sat down, waiting for the rest of the club. Paris entered first.

"Rory you can go home if you want."

Rory's head shot up. She never thought she'd hear Paris utter those words. Ever. "No, it's okay. I'll stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure what?" They turned and saw Tristan standing there. Tristan looked at Rory confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing Dugrey. Go away. Go finish your article. I'm sure it sucks," Paris said. "Now, I would take me up on that offer. Who knows when I'll say that again?"

"Paris, I can't go home."

"Wait, you told Rory she could go home? That's not fair. I got a gold star on my last article too!" Tristan protested. The girls ignored him.

"Rory, you need to talk to your mom." The tears started to fall again. Rory nodded mutely and hugged Paris before running out.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Tristan announced and left. Paris rolled her eyes. Of course he was.

Rory sat on a bench outside, waiting for her bus when she heard footsteps. She turned and whimpered when she saw Tristan.

"Please leave me alone, Tristan."

Tristan shook his head and sat down next to her.

"I'd like to think we're friends now, Rory. If that's alright with you, of course," he joked. It made her smile. The truth was, they were. She didn't hate him. In fact, sometimes he wasn't that bad. He nudged her shoulder.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the party."

"Louise's?"

"Yea."

"What about it?"

"I don't remember it." He looked at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Did I do anything…really stupid?" He shrugged.

"I don't remember much of it either."

"I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I did something really stupid and I can't remember," she said pathetically. She wasn't sure why she was telling Tristan. But maybe _he _would remember something.

"How stupid?"

"Sleeping with someone stupid." He looked at her, shocked.

"You don't remember if you had sex?" She shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Were you a…umm...a virgin?"

"Jess and I did it. About a month ago was the last time so it couldn't be him."

"Well yea, he's in California. Unless he made a miraculous appearance."

"Oh that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" She noticed her slip up.

"Oh umm, so you don't remember anything?" She hoped he'd go along with her change in topic.

"Nope. I remember getting piss drunk…but that's it. I woke up in a chair the next morning. So what makes you think you had sex? I mean, if you weren't a virgin, then you wouldn't technically feel anything the next morning."

"I went to my grandparents house and when I got undressed to take a shower, I wasn't wearing underwear. I mean I always wear underwear! If I were like Summer I wouldn't be surprised, but I'm me!"

"So why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"You have a big mouth."

"I wont tell anyone. Promise. If I do, feel free to divulge one of my secrets." She did know a few juicy ones.

"I'll share them all if anyone else finds out." He put his fingers up in a scouts honor.

"Will you hold my hand?" she asked meekly. He looked at her confused but laced his fingers through hers anyway. He then went further and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. She relaxed into him.

"When I saw I wasn't wearing underwear I didn't know what to think. I mean, what should I think? But then Paris took me to the drugstore a few days ago to take some tests and all but one was positive." He thought for a moment. There was really only one test he could think of.

"Rory, you are not pregnant." She pulled away.

"All but one? Those are slim chances, Tristan."

"Well, I don't believe that. You're a Mary. Take another one."

"How many should I take before I believe it?" she asked sarcastically.

"At least 3 should say the same thing."

"I took 4. 3 out of 4 were positive…that's pretty clear."

"Oh." His face paled. She saw her bus nearing.

"That's my bus."

"I'll drive you, come on." Before she could object, he was already dragging her with him.

"When does your mom get home?"

"She has an event tonight. She won't be back until about 10."

"You're taking more tests." Tristan handed her a water bottle from his bag. "Drink."

"Tristan this is ridiculous."

"Rory, if you're…you need to know." He trailed off. "You don't even know who's it would be."

"Thanks for reminding me," she retorted. Despite her protests he took her to the same drugstore and handed her 3 more boxes with 2 tests in each.

"Is this the boyfriend?" The pharmacist asked when she rang up the boxes. It was the same woman from a few days before.

"No, this is the friend who doesn't believe me," Rory said, glaring at Tristan. Tristan pushed her to the bathrooms and sat in the chair, tapping his foot. He leaned back, trying to remember something but the last thing he remembered was walking into a bedroom and seeing Rory. He remembered walking over to her and downing the rest of whatever he was drinking but everything after that was…gone. About ten minutes later, she reappeared.

"I don't know what you expect. 4 bright smiling faces and 2 pink lines." She slumped into a chair. He sighed.

"So wanna have sex? I mean you're already knocked up." He was trying to lighten the mood, but it only earned him an incredulous stare.

"You're an ass." Rory stood up and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"I was kidding, Rory. I just, this is weird. _You_ of all people not knowing."

"Come on," she said and started to walk again. He drove her the rest of the way and walked her inside.

"Mary, if it helps, the last thing I remember is seeing you."

"Hmm?"

"The party. I remember seeing you in that room."

"It doesn't help, not really." Tristan thought harder. The only conclusion he could think of was that it was him.

"What if it's me?"

"What? Why would I sleep with you?"

"I don't know, because we were both incredibly drunk and in the same room." He threw his coat onto the couch. As it passed Rory, she caught a whiff of his signature cologne. She gagged.

"_These are cute," he slurred. She looked down at her floral underwear._

"_They're for special occasions," she grinned and wrapped her legs against his waist, grinding herself against his hard penis. He groaned and pushed against her._

"_I wanna bury myself so far into you." She giggled._

"_Bury away."_

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried at her sudden dazed expression.

"Give me your coat." He looked at her strangely but handed it over to her. She brought it to her face and inhaled, letting it take over her senses.

"_Oh god, please," she begged as she felt his cock enter her again and again._

"_You like that?"_

"_Don't stop. Harder. Oh. More!" she cried. She felt him speed up and pull her leg onto his shoulder, deepening his thrust._

"_That's it baby. Let go. I wanna feel you come."_

She pulled the coat away from her face. "Will you…do me a favor?" He nodded.

"What is it?"

"Without you making any comments, can you say 'you like that'?"

"You like that?" he repeated.

"No, like you're having sex." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious? How am I supposed to know what I sound like when I'm having sex?"

"Well you do it enough." He was quiet. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I just—your cologne it's bringing back memories. I think you're right."

"Wanna have sex and find out?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You'll be able to hear what I sound like."

"What about," she blushed thinking about her next words. "Say 'that's it baby, let go. I wanna feel you come'." She looked down in embarrassment. His eyes widened as he felt his penis twitch at her words.

"Well that sparked something in me although I don't think it's the kind you want to hear about." She pleaded with her eyes. He sighed and shook his head. "That's it baby, let go. I wanna feel you come'. Good?"

"No." She sighed. "Can you fake slur?"

"What are you doing, Rory?"

"I remember smelling your cologne and its bringing back memories. I just…if it was you and you say it like you did that night I might be able to confirm it."

"Forget it, Rory."

"You owe me all those times you gave me a hard time. Plus, I'm pregnant. I _need_ to know." He sighed. He hated when she used that card.

"Yes, I can fake slur."

"Say 'these are cute' and then 'I wanna bury myself so far into you'."

"With a slur?" She nodded. He repeated her words.

"_Bury away."_

"_Look what you do to me, Mary. You make me so fucking hard."_

She gasped and stared at him wide eyed. "Are you clean?" She asked.

"Yea, why?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"Like STD clean?"

"I just got checked, why?"

"Let's go." She grabbed his hand and brought him to her room.

"What are you doing?"

"Have sex with me."

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews, which is SO freaking awesome. So thank you! And if you didn't review, there's always this chapter. And the next one. And the one after that… : ) I think you get the point. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, smutty-ness coming next! Let me know what you think! Thanks, Kiki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

_She gasped and stared at him wide eyed. "Are you clean?" She asked._

"_Yea, why?" He gave her a suspicious look._

"_Like STD clean?"_

"_I just got checked, why?"_

"_Let's go." She grabbed his hand and brought him to her room._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Have sex with me."_

"Mary, I was joking."

"I just…I need to know. I'm already pregnant. You can't do anything else to me."

"You're thinking irrationally, Rory."

"Please, Tristan," she begged. He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You realize what you're asking me to do, right?"

"I won't hate you, I promise. You just…you don't know what it's like not to know. I just need to know. I haven't even told my mom yet." He shut his eyes tightly and opened them.

"Okay."

"So how should we do this?" She asked, shifting her eyes nervously.

"Well, do you want the lights on or off? Clothes on or off?"

"Off and…I don't know." He came closer to her and cupped her cheek.

"Rory, I care a lot about you, okay? I just…before we do this and potentially ruin our friendship—whether you didn't mean to or not—if it is mine…tell me, okay? I just…there's nothing like not knowing and finding out when it's to late to have any say."

"Summer?"

"Sophomore year," he said, nodding. She took his hand in hers.

"I promise." She kissed it. He took her other hand and brought her closer to him, leaning down and gently kissing her. She felt a jolt. Well that was familiar.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moved her back to the bed and slowly lowered her. She scooted back and watched as he crawled in between her legs. He leaned down and slipped his tongue between her parted lips. She felt dizzy as his hand rubbed her side. Eventually he moved his hand under her shirt and pulled it off. Her bra had a front clasp that he unsnapped quickly.

She groaned under his curious fingers and pushed him back as he took off his shirt and pants. He came back and started to undo her kilt. He removed it and nestled himself in between her legs, rubbing himself against her panties. He smiled at her underwear. There were ducks on them.

"Nice panties." His words hit her like bricks.

"Keep going," she choked out as he continued to rub himself against her. He lifted up and pulled down her underwear. He kissed her belly softly and then removed his own boxers. She felt herself become wetter at the sight of his aroused dick. She moaned and opened her legs for him. He moved his hand to her center and massaged her folds then applied pressure to her clit.

"You're so wet," he whispered.

"Please, Tristan," she whimpered. His heart broke for her. He stroked her face and kissed her gently.

"How did this happen?" He couldn't do it until he knew.

"Jess left. He got his other girlfriend pregnant while cheating on me and I drank to forget about it." His eyebrows creased. He nodded and kissed her hoping it would make her forget all of her problems. Just like the alcohol did. It seemed to work as she melted into the kiss. He lifted up and guided his bare penis to her center.

She felt him at her opening. "Be gentle, okay?"

"Of course, baby." Her heart swelled at his words. Did all of the girls he slept with witness this caring and wonderful Tristan? He entered her slowly and felt her tense up more as he entered further. When he was fully in he stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Make me remember. Please." He kissed her again and moved back out before setting a steady rhythm. He grunted as she wrapped her legs around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, whimpering in pleasure as he angled himself delicately but purposefully.

"Please, oh god, Tristan." Her own words shocked her. What shocked her more was what came next.

"You like that, Rory?" It had to be him.

"Harder, Tristan. Please." She begged and felt him speed up. "Wait," she forced out as she felt her climax build quickly. He slowed down and looked at her, struggling to hold his load.

"Can I try something?" He nodded, as he painfully continued his constant strokes.

"What is it?" She unhooked her legs.

"Put this…move it, umm…" He took her leg in his hand lifted it.

"Higher." He brought it to his shoulder and let it settle there when he saw her nod quickly. "Okay," she said and he sped up, thrusting in deeper now. She let her head fall back and Tristan grunted above her.

"Is that okay?" He gritted out. She nodded and let the feelings he was evoking carry her away. She felt her herself approaching and pulled Tristan closer with her arms.

"Faster." He moved quicker and harder until he felt her clamp down on his cock.

"Oh god, Tristan. More. Oh god." She turned her head hoping to reach that point of ecstasy. He didn't let her down when he rolled his hips into hers. She felt her resolve break completely and felt her eyes go back into her head as he rode into her once more and collapsed himself. He pulled out and went next to her, pulling the covers over them before going on his side and looking down at her.

"How was that?" He asked, trying to steady his breathing.

"Almost exactly as I remember it."

"It's me?" She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" he said, pulling back. She pulled him back to her and ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue moved against hers. He pulled back.

"What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I'll have to tell my parents at some point. I'm not sure what they'll do. I was allowed back at Chilton under the one condition that I would have no more stunts for the rest of the year. I believe this would be considered a stunt." She took his hand in hers.

"Do your parents need you at home tonight?"

"My mom's on a cruise and my dad's screwing his secretary tonight. He won't be back nighttimes until my mom comes back." She nodded. "Why?"

"Because you're hand makes me feel better and I want to be holding it when I tell my mom." His stomach fluttered. "I'm glad it's you."

"While I don't like this situation, I'm glad it's me too."

"Thank you for sleeping with me just now. I know you were joking before, and it means a lot that you did that."

"I've wanted to do it since sophomore year, Rory," he admitted and she blushed at his confession.

"I can't believe I just willingly had sex with you," Rory said, burying her head in her hands.

"I wasn't that bad!" Tristan protested.

"No, you were amazing," she said. "This just isn't me."

"I know." He rubbed his thumb against her cheek soothingly. "When you said you were pregnant earlier today…I just—it didn't make sense. Even if you aren't a virgin, I still viewed you as this angelic—and when you said you were—you're still my Mary." He stumbled over his words. A tear trickled down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry."

She sniffled. "What will my mom say?"

"Lorelai's a pretty decent woman. And you forget that she's been through this. She was a little younger, but it's kind of the same."

"How are you so calm? Whether you decide to be a part of this baby's life or not, you're a _father_," Rory jeered at him. Tristan closed his eyes for a minute before reopening them.

"You have no clue how fucking nervous I am inside. I grew up in society, Rory. I've been trained for 18 years not to show how I really feel. Until this point, its been easy," he said, taking her hand and putting it against his chest. "My heart hasn't stopped beating like that since this afternoon." Rory nodded, feeling better.

"Hold me?" she asked in a small voice. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her body.

"I have to tell my parents at some point and I'm not sure what they'll do. But I'm going to be here for you in any way that I can. I don't want you to do this alone." Rory melted at his words, burying her head into his chest.

"Thank you, that means a lot…" she trailed off, being cut short by the ring of a telephone.

"Hello?"

"Rory, hi. I'm still at the Inn," Lorelai's voice rang from the other end of the phone line. "I just wanted to let you know that Luke is coming over in about 10 minutes. He's bringing you some food since I figured you were still upset and wouldn't want to go out."

"Thanks, mom."

"So how are you feeling? Any more chipper today?"

Rory sighed. "No. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I'd say around 10. Why? Do you miss me?"

"No, I just think we should talk when you get home," Rory said cautiously.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I just, I remember some things from the party."

"Oh wow."

"Yea, but we'll talk when you get home."

"Have you been crying? You're voice is all shaky." Rory's eyes widened in alarm. If Lorelai knew she'd been crying, she would come home right away.

"No, I'm just tired."

"Okay, babe. I'll see you in a few hours."

Rory hung up the phone and groaned. "Luke is coming over to bring me food."

"I guess we should get dressed then." They both hesitantly climbed out of her bed and pieced together the outfits they were wearing.

"Hey, Rory?"

"Mm?"

"How do you know it's me? I mean, sex talk is sex talk. I don't think I'd be able to tell one person from another," Tristan said honestly.

"I didn't think I'd be able to either, but it sounded a lot like you _and_ he called me 'Mary'."

"Point taken." They finished getting dressed in silence.

"Rory, I'm going to run out to my car, okay? I wanna grab my extra clothing." She nodded and watched as he ran out. She took that opportunity to strip and look for casual clothes.

Passing by the mirror, she turned to look at herself. She started with her face, which was puffy red from crying. Then down to her neck. Upon closer inspection she noticed Tristan had given her a hickey. She continued down to her chest and noticed that her bra seemed different. She didn't remember it looking like that. She purposefully skipped her stomach and continued south until she inspected her toes. Each toenail was carefully painted satin pink. She dragged her gaze to her middle and turned to the side and inspected her flat stomach. She didn't hear Tristan's footsteps but rather felt his arms come around her from behind. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"I know you may not find me as the easiest person to get along with, but I never meant for this to happen, I swear. I don't even remember having sex, and I thought I was smart enough no matter what to use condoms." Rory turned in his arms.

"I don't blame you, but if I'm going to be able to get through this, I need you to be easier to deal with. No more sexual leering or sexually charged statements. Okay?"

"Okay," He agreed and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it, you get dressed," Tristan said and left her room. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Tristan? Where's Rory?" Luke demanded immediately.

"She's in her room." Luke eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Rory had a long day and I figured she wouldn't want to take the bus so I offered to drive her home. She asked me to stay until Lorelai got home."

"Rory!" Luke called.

"Hi, Luke!" Rory greeted.

Luke looked at Tristan, relief visible on his face. A few seconds later, she emerged wearing casual clothes. She took the bag of food out of his hands. "Thanks for bringing this over. I've been kind of out of it."

"Sure, Rory. I hope you feel better, alright?" She nodded and watched as Luke left.

"Now what?"

"We wait for my mom to come home."

Tristan nodded and followed Rory to the kitchen.

**10 PM**

Rory and Tristan were lying on the sofa, watching TV when they heard footsteps on the porch. While they were friends before, the news had somehow made them attached. Rory didn't want to be away from Tristan and Tristan felt as if he should be with Rory.

They heard the door open and Lorelai walk in. "Rory? I'm home!"

"Watching TV mom," Rory called and sat up. The two teenagers watched as Lorelai appeared in the doorway.

"Tristan," Lorelai greeted, surprised.

"Hi Lorelai."

"So, Rory you said you wanted to talk."

"Yea, do you want to sit down?"

"Do I?"

"Well I think you'll be more comfortable," Rory said uneasily.

"I'd be more comfortable if I knew what was going on. Why is Tristan here?" Lorelai asked, sitting anyway.

"I think we need to talk about the party first."

"Will it clear up any moodiness?"

"I'm not sure how much of that I can control." Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Okay."

Before Rory spoke, she felt Tristan squeeze her hand. "So I slept over Louise's house as you know and when I went to grandma and grandpa's house after the party I wanted to take a shower. When I was getting undressed I realized I wasn't wearing any underwear." Lorelai's eyes widened. "I wasn't sure what to think. I mean you know me, I always wear underwear. I mean what if I slept with someone? I'm not a virgin so I wasn't feeling any pain. So as of three days ago, I was late for my period. And not just a day—more than a week. So I freaked and made Paris go with me to buy a couple of pregnancy tests…and 3 out of 4 were positive."

"Oh my god," Lorelai murmured as her face fell.

"And I was crying today and Tristan came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I eventually told him and he didn't believe me so he made me take 6 more tests. They were all positive." She swallowed loudly and tried to force the tears to go away. A few strays rolled down her cheek. "So he came with me here and eventually we figured out that it was Tristan that I slept with."

"I was umm…in the same position as Rory. I don't remember any of it, so I'm relying on Rory for this," Tristan said quickly.

"I'm sorry, mom. I never meant for it to happen. I just…Jess called and…" she trailed off, waiting for Lorelai to say something.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Lorelai asked, staring Tristan down.

"I guess so. I mean I don't even remember doing it with her. I respect Rory too much to do that, I just—"

"Get out." Tristan shot a look at Rory.

"No, mom, he didn't—"

"_Get. Out._ Of my house."

"Lorelai—"

"Are you deaf? Leave my house, you've done enough damage."

Tristan sighed and nodded.

"No! Mom, you cannot make him leave. It's just as much my fault as his!"

Lorelai let her tears show and she shook her head. "I wanted so much for you, Rory," she said quietly.

"I know, mom."

"I need to ummm—" Lorelai pointed upstairs and promptly left the two of them. Tristan wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and squeezed her against him.

"It'll be okay," he promised as he felt her tears seep through his shirt.

**8:45 AM**

Rory tiredly walked through the Chilton halls. With one class done, she wasn't sure if she could survive the rest of the day. As she was sorting through her locker, Tristan came up beside her.

"So is this day four of not talking to your mom?" She shut her locker.

"Actually, we talked last night. I went into her room and we talked for about 3 hours," she replied.

"So is everything good now?"

"Yea, as best as they can be," Rory said, smiling weakly. He rubbed her shoulder.

"Then why the downer face?"

Rory looked around and grabbed his hand bringing him into an empty classroom. "Mmph, my morning sickness is just really acting up this morning."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I have a bag of Saltines and a bottle of Dr. Pepper in my bag. It's done nothing so far, though."

"Let me know?" She nodded, not believing how he was being with her. She only hoped he would continue like this for the next 8 months.

"Hey, umm, I have my first appointment tomorrow. Do you maybe want to come?" Rory asked nervously. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought you might like to since it's…well your baby too."

He smiled at her rambling. "I'd love to. I can drive you over and we'll meet your mom there. She's going, right?"

"Yea."

"Does she still want to maim me?" Tristan asked, causing Rory to laugh.

"She would never maim you. You just got me pregnant. That's kind of a big deal."

"Rory, you know I never—" She placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know." Pause. "I've been thinking, should we date?" Rory blushed at her question.

"D-d-date? Why?"

"I don't know. I mean we're going to have a baby. I just, I don't want him or her to be fatherless. And I won't get married to you unless there's something there. Plus, I'd get to see you more by default," Rory said, ending in a soft tone.

"So this would be an exclusive thing."

"I hope so." Tristan smiled.

"Yea, let's do it." He took her hands in his, and leaned down and kissed her gently. "Because if we date, I can do that. And this," he said and kissed her neck. Rory shrugged him off.

"We have 8 months for that, but right now I need to go to class and so do you." She jutted her finger at him.

"You're turning me into a good boy," he grumbled, but followed her out nonetheless.

The next morning, as Rory walked towards her locker, she could swear that each person who glanced to see who the newcomer was would know her secret. She spun her combination and tried to concentrate on which books she needed to take out.

"Rory." Rory took a quick intake of air and moved her book to cover her lower abdomen.

"Hey Louise," Rory greeted the blonde, her insides buzzing.

"Here." Louise handed her a shopping bag that had a knot at the top. "You left these at my house and I must say…I am impressed."

Confused, Rory opened the bag. A dark blush covered her face as she quickly closed the bag again. "Where did you find these?"

"Under the bed in one of the guest rooms. Actually, a maid found them. I realized they weren't mine and stuck them in a bag. I kept forgetting to bring it in. The white stuff won't come out, so don't try."

"White…stuff?"

"Semen, Rory. Anyway, it looks like you did have fun at my party." Rory nodded feeling the urge to hide her face in mortification.

"Yea." Louise smiled and walked away. Rory wasn't quite sure what to do with the bag and before she could think, she felt a body rub against her.

"What's in the bag?" She turned to see Tristan. Rory sighed and handed him the bag. Opening it, he looked confused.

"Those are the underwear I couldn't find." Tristan nodded in comprehension.

"Well, looks like there's some baby junk on them."

"That's what Louise said." He handed the bag back.

"We could get this tested, you know. I mean, I know you're relying on your memory but this is concrete evidence."

"Tristan that would cost a fortune."

"And a six billion fortune my family has."

"Six billion?" Rory asked wide-eyed.

"I don't actually know. But it sounds close."

"I mean I trust myself but it would _feel _better if I knew 100 percent for sure."

"Then we'll do it." She smiled and nodded, then shoved the bag in her locker and shut the door.

**A/N: And that was chapter 3! I didn't write out the conversation between Lorelai and Rory because I felt like that would ruin the flow of the story (the very fast paced flow). Plus, I'm sure any other pregnant Rory story has the conversation and I didn't want to bore you all. Same thing with telling Emily and Richard. It's mentioned later, but it's not written out. I don't think I'll get the next chapter out until Friday again, I'm going on vacation. Sorry! But we'll see. Okay, hope you liked the smuttiness! Please review! :) Thanks, Kiki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

"_We could get this tested, you know. I mean, I know you're relying on your memory but this is concrete evidence."_

"_Tristan that would cost a fortune."_

"_And a six billion fortune my family has."_

"_Six billion?" Rory asked wide-eyed._

"_I don't actually know. But it sounds close."_

"_I mean I trust myself but it would feel better if I knew 100 percent for sure."_

"_Then we'll do it." She smiled and nodded, then shoved the bag in her locker and shut the door._

**Two days later**

"Rory!" She turned from her locker to see Tristan walking down the hallway, quickly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I got the results back."

"Well?" she asked, biting her lip.

"The DNA was mine. It's me, for sure."

"Oh god, what would we have done if it wasn't?"

"You were thinking that too?" he asked wearily. She nodded.

"Thanks for doing this, it means a lot."

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed and pulled him closer, all thoughts of discretion gone. He kissed her bottom lip and pulled away. A few people gawked at them in shock. "Crap," Rory said, shielding her head. She didn't want to do that!

"I'm sorry, you just…I forgot and didn't realize I kissed you," Tristan rambled, realizing what he just did. But to his defense, she responded. Rory sighed. Up until that point, they'd been keeping their kisses secret and brief in fear of someone seeing them. People had been suspicious but they could never quite prove it. Now they knew for sure.

"It's okay."

"So, now that it's out, want to go to class?" Tristan asked, cringing. Rory rolled her eyes and walked down the hall with him.

By lunchtime, everyone was murmuring about the new gossip. Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey _kissing_ this morning. What a shock!

**3 weeks later**

Rory trudged into the classroom and sat down immediately resting her head on the desk. The morning sickness hit an all time high that day and not even her box of Saltines and Dr. Pepper with the occasional ginger candy were helping her.

"Gilmore, what's wrong?" She lifted her head slightly to see Paris's inquiring expression.

"It's the morning and I'm sick." Paris processed the information and cringed before walking away. Rory let her head fall back on the desk.

"Miss Gilmore, head off the desk, please," The teacher said, walking into the room. "Alright, everyone take your seats. We'll start today off with a pop quiz!" A chorus of groans immediately erupted. She ignored them and handed out the quiz. Rory took one glance at it and groaned into her hand. Her headaches were getting to her too and she had to cut back on coffee. Caffeine was apparently really bad for pregnant people.

Rory couldn't concentrate on the material in front of her and Tristan was MIA. She held her breath as the teacher walked around the classroom. Against Rory's hopes, the teacher stopped by her.

"Miss Gilmore, you haven't even written your name yet," she scolded.

"I'm not feeling to well. May I go to the nurse?" Rory blinked, taking a deep breath to keep calm.

"If I permit you to go, then I have to give you a 0 for this quiz." Rory nodded and got back to her quiz. The teacher moved on, eventually sitting at her desk. A few minutes later, the nausea became unbearable. She looked at her quiz that only had her name and date printed on it. She uneasily stood and placed it on the teacher's desk.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can make it," Rory admitted and slowly turned around making her way to the nurse's office not even bothering with her books. She slowly rounded the corner seeing the entrance to the nurse's. She thanked the gods when she was in eyesight of a nurse.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm…I'm not feeling—" She was interrupted by a sudden bout of nausea that sent her reeling into the nearby trashcan. The nurse looked disgusted and left just to come back holding a bottle of anti-nausea medicine. She waited patiently for Rory to finish. When she was done, she guided Rory over to a comfortable chair.

"So you're nauseas. Still?" Rory nodded and the nurse started to open the bottle.

"That won't help me," Rory said, pointing.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I promise that it will."

"No, it won't. I don't want it."

"Alright, well I'm going to call your mom to come pick you up then. I can't have you making everyone else sick."

"I don't really—" She was interrupted by another student. Rory couldn't see who it was because of the curtain behind her.

"Sorry, here's my note." She heard the student say.

"Mr. Dugrey, lateness is not something to be proud of."

"I'm not proud, I just had to pick up some things and I got a later start than I wanted."

"Very well, off to class."

"Wait, Tristan," Rory mumbled. The nurse looked at Rory.

"What Rory?"

"Rory's here?" Tristan asked, worried. He advanced towards the curtain and saw Rory sitting in the chair holding a vomit bag and looking incredibly pale. "Are you okay?"

"She just threw up in my trashcan. Now off to class, Mr. Dugrey."

"Can he please stay? At least until my mom gets here. _Please_?" The nurse looked between the two and sighed.

"Very well. I'll call your mom." The nurse turned and left for her office.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"I feel so sick. I have a headache, I feel like my throat is on fire, my stomach's been churning all morning and after throwing up I don't feel any better." He furrowed his eyebrows and brought her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could take some of it away."

"We just had a pop quiz. I couldn't do it, I couldn't focus. I'm getting a 0 on it because I came here," she told him and he sighed, running his hand through her hair.

"Only a little longer until it fades away," he murmured into her ear. Despite her protests, Tristan stood up, pulling Rory with him. He led her to the bed and she lay down, settling her head into his lap as he pulled a Dr. Pepper out of his backpack.

"Here, see if this helps any." Rory gave him a look of relief as she quickly opened the bottle and chugged some. She screwed the cap back on and placed it next to her, peering up at him and sighing.

"Did you tell your parents?" she asked.

"Not yet. Did you tell your grandparents?"

"On Friday. They were appalled until they heard it was you and then figured I would marry you. Great for business, I hear." Tristan chuckled.

"Do you think they'll tell my parents?"

"I doubt it, this isn't something that looks great on the family. Especially since my mom was in the same position. I can ask them to be there when we tell your parents."

"We?"

Rory blushed. "Well if you want me there, of course."

"I think that's a good idea. They'd be less likely to curse you out with you standing right there. Even less likely to curse you out with your grandparents there." Rory chuckled.

"Rory, your mom is on her way. How are you feeling?"

"No different." The nurse nodded.

"Well, she said that she would like to talk to me when she gets here so if you'd like to just rest that would be fine."

"Oh, did she say what she wanted to talk to you about?"

"No, she mentioned something about a condition, but no specifics." Rory's stomach dropped but she nodded nonetheless.

"Okay. Tristan can stay, right?"

The nurse sighed and wrinkled her mouth. "Well it seems like he's keeping your mind off the nausea, but the moment your mom gets here I'm sending him back to class."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded and went to take care of a student who was waiting. The two were left in silence.

"I'm never drinking again in my life." Rory said and Tristan laughed good-naturedly.

"Same here. Although I did get myself 'in' with the girl I've been chasing for more than a year." Rory hit him gently but couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"That is so twisted, Tristan." He grinned at her. At this point, Rory wasn't so much upset anymore. She was coming to terms with her condition and with Lorelai's help trying to view this as a positive thing. After all, there wasn't too much she could do about it.

"Do you think the condition your mom wants to talk to the nurse about is the pregnancy issue?"

"That's what I'm guessing, but we never talked about it. It never even occurred to me until the nurse said something that we'd have to notify the school. I mean, it's February so I'll be showing at graduation," Rory pointed out.

"If it makes you feel better, we can just tell people that you're getting fat."

Rory smiled. "They won't fall for that. Especially since people are starting see how 'buddy-buddy' we've become."

"What will you say if someone asks?"

"That I'm carrying the devil's child."

"Oh that's good—hey!" Rory laughed. "Are you saying I'm the devil?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Tristan shook his head in mock hurt.

"Oh you're here too." They both looked up to see Paris standing there, holding Rory's book bag in her hand.

"Yeah, I just got here and saw Rory."

"It's you, isn't it?"

"It's me?"

"You're the…you know," Paris tried, not wanting to say the word. She made a movement indicating a pregnant belly.

"The dad?" Paris nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it's good that it's you and not some idiot. You're lucky, Rory. Tristan may not seem smart, but he is. When he actually shows up to school." Paris sent a pointed look to Tristan.

"Thank you, Paris, for that indirect complisult.

"A complisult?" Paris asked, deadpanned.

"A compliment mixed with an insult." Tristan clarified, grinning. Paris rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I just brought your books. I figured the nurse was going to send you home."

"She is, and thanks Paris."

"Yeah. Anyway I should get back to class. And perhaps you do too?" Tristan shrugged.

"I'll think about it."

"Sure you will." Paris put the book bag down and left.

"Chilton just wouldn't be Chilton without Paris," Tristan muttered.

"I second that."

"How is it that she was the first person to know you were pregnant but she didn't know until just now that I'm the dad?" Rory shrugged.

"We don't really talk about it. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we go to a gossip thirsty school." He chuckled.

"So what are you going to do when you get home?"

"Gorge myself with saltines." Rory grinned showing some teeth. Tristan gave a jealous look.

"That sounds much better than school."

"I don't even want to think about where you'd push a baby out of." He shuddered at the thought. "It'll hurt me enough and no hole in your body could accommodate a baby."

"I said eating saltines sounded better than going to school, not I want to be pregnant."

"And the only reason you'd be at home eating saltines is if you were pregnant. Comprehende?"

"I must have missed that day of Spanish." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore's mom."

"Ahh yes." The nurse brought her to Rory.

"Why is it every time I see my daughter you're right there with her?" Lorelai asked, but her tone suggested she was just amused.

"I feel responsible?" Tristan suggested and Lorelai smiled.

"How're you feeling, honey?" Rory shrugged.

"I drank some Dr. Pepper but it hasn't done too much." Lorelai nodded sympathetically.

"Lorelai, you mentioned that we should talk."

"Ah yes, we should. Is right here okay?"

"It's fine. Tristan, Rory's mom is here now. Go to class."

"Oh umm actually, I think it would be better if Tristan stays. He's kind of a part of this." Rory was surprised at her mom's words. So she was definitely warming up to Tristan. With Tristan's help, Rory sat up to be a part of the conversation. Lorelai took a seat on the bed while the nurse sat herself down on her rolling chair.

"Ellen, you told me to come down?" The four turned to see another nurse.

"Ah yes. If you could just take care of any students that come in, that would be great. I need to talk to Rory's mother."

"Sure thing." The nurse retreated and went to the front desk.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how long this would take so I asked the other nurse to come."

"That's fine."

"Alright, so what did you want to speak to me about?" Lorelai, Rory and Tristan looked between each other.

"Rory is expecting."

"Expecting…?"

"A baby. She's pregnant." Rory felt Tristan's arm's tighten.

"Oh." The nurse's eyes widened. "And Tristan…?"

"Is the father," Lorelai supplied.

"I see. Well you might have wanted to pick a more punctual person, Rory." Rory narrowed her eyes while Lorelai stifled a laugh and Tristan coughed to cover his laughter. Of all things to say, she says _that_.

"So I wasn't sure how we go about this. I don't want Rory to be given special treatment. I mean anymore than is appropriate, I just…if something happens you need to know."

"Right, right. Well this is not the first time Chilton has dealt with a pregnant student, nor will this be the last. Things happen, and we move on. I presume you're keeping the child?"

"Yes," Rory answered.

"Your teachers will need to be notified about this just in case of an emergency in class and of course Headmaster Charleston will need to be notified. Other than that, I just request that you bring in any morning sickness materials that help you in case you need something like today. And I request a doctor's note after you have each appointment. Alright?"

"That's it?" Rory asked, surprised.

"That's it. We don't want to make this anymore inconvenient than it already is. And I'm guessing your keeping this under wraps and we'll be happy to oblige." Rory and Tristan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this." Lorelai said and stood up.

"Oh, don't mention it. We don't see Rory in here very often, so I was quite surprised to see her come in and just…throw up! Tristan, on the other hand, we don't like to talk about."

"Hey! I'm in here because I oversleep a lot!" Tristan defended himself. The others laughed and merely nodded.

**A/N: You are all amazing! Thank you for the reviews! :) I'm actually surprised that so few of you commented on the semen part last chapter hehe. But whatever! Sorry for the wait, but I just got back. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa….whatever you celebrate! I'll update again before New Years. Thank you, Kiki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Oh, don't mention it. We don't see Rory in here very often, so I was quite surprised to see her come in and just…throw up! Tristan, on the other hand, we don't like to talk about."_

"_Hey! I'm in here because I oversleep a lot!" Tristan defended himself. The others laughed and merely nodded._

**Two months and a few days later**

**7:15 AM**

Rory uneasily walked into school that morning. She'd had her last doctor's appointment on Friday, which was when the doctor told her she'd start growing fast. Up until that point, the growth hadn't been much, but the growth between then and her last appointment indicated major changes fast. Looking at her stomach on that Monday morning, she felt like she was even bigger. And it was quite possible as she was almost halfway into her second trimester.

It wasn't enough that she had to buy a complete new set of bras for her significantly increased breast size, but her mom had to move the buttons on her kilt so it would still fit.

Tristan had continued to be sweet throughout the whole thing, even when his parents threatened to cut him off. Tristan reminded them he was 18 and didn't need permission to access some of his private accounts. The Gilmore's also were able to show the DuGrey's, without Rory or Tristan's knowledge of course, that this could be good. A joining of the Dugrey's and Gilmore's would certainly be grand! So they remained pissed, but kept their mouths shut.

There was no sex since the one time in the very beginning and Rory wanted to keep it like that. Of course, Tristan didn't, so they compromised. They fooled around every so often, but mostly just talked.

At lunch, Rory sat down at her usual table, drowning out the sounds of curious onlookers. It didn't help much when Tristan sat down across from her and took her headphones off her head alerting her to his presence.

"Wanna talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" she asked, nervously.

He looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "You're showing, Rory. I don't think it'll be long until it's noticeable to everyone."

She gasped. "You can tell?"

"Right now, no. But I was with you on Friday. I just didn't say anything. I also felt a something this morning." Rory dropped her gaze.

"I wouldn't even know how to go about telling anyone." Tristan turned around and scanned the lunchroom.

"Paris!" He called after the blonde as she was about to sit down. She looked up and cocked an eyebrow. He motioned with his finger for her to come closer. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table. Setting her tray down, she scooted around the bench and sat down.

"What? I have editing to do so make this quick."

"We need your help," Tristan started.

She scoffed. "I don't baby-sit."

"Paris, this is serious," Rory pleaded.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I'm starting to show. I figure I have a few more weeks until people can tell through my uniform."

"That's a predicament."

"Which is why we need your help!"

"Please, Paris. I called you over because I know you're usually discreet about things. I just thought you might have an idea for Rory and/or me."

"Well you could stand on the table and scream it," she suggested.

"That is an awful idea," Rory pouted.

"Okay, before I make anymore 'awful' ideas," she gave Rory a pointed look. "You guys need to be aware that no matter what way you put it, this is a big deal. Tristan, people might expect that you'd knock _someone_ up. If it were Summer, most of the girls would be pregnant by next month. Rory, you're innocent. No matter who knocks you up, it's…for lack of a better word, scandalous. Now Tristan impregnating you, that's front page in the newspaper worthy."

"Not helping," Rory gritted out.

Paris sighed. "You need to take this for what it is. You're pregnant, Tristan's the dad, and we're the only 3 who know. At least student-wise."

"There's nothing we can do to diffuse the gossip, not even a little?"

"You need to go to one of the center gossipers. Now, I can name a few, but I'm guessing the only who would be appropriate at this time is Louise." Rory groaned.

"When?" Tristan asked.

"Whenever you want. Probably before people ask you about it. I suggest now."

"Now?" Rory asked, incredulously.

"It's like a bandaid. Quick and almost painless."

"Not the same thing, Paris."

"Okay, well she's pretty good at keeping secrets quiet for 2-3 days. But after that, no guarantees. So, she can help you since she'd be the one technically spreading it." The two nodded.

"Thanks Paris. It means a lot to me that you're so supportive."

"Someone had to get pregnant, it just sucks it's you. I'll send Louise over." Paris took her tray and left the lunchroom after pointing them out to Louise. Louise raised her eyebrows and swayed her hips as she approached them. She sat down, smiling.

"I hear there's something I need to know." Tristan nodded and looked across the table at Rory. She looked scared shitless.

"Paris told me you keep secrets 2-3 days."

"Yes, I can. After that it gets to stressful. What is it?"

"Well, we're asking you to keep this under super wraps," Tristan started.

"Consider it done."

Rory took a deep breath. "When you saw the white stuff on my underwear…well it was Tristan's." Louise immediately coughed.

"Sorry, just choked on my spit. I could've sworn you just say Tristan's cum was on your panties," Louise said bluntly.

"It is. I don't know if you remember at your party seeing me really early the next morning and me asking you if I did anything stupid," Louise nodded in remembrance, "but I did. I specifically _did_ Tristan."

"Holy shit," Louise breathed, a new life in her.

"Keep it quiet, remember," Tristan reminded. She nodded quickly.

"Oh god." Pause. "Umm…I'm pregnant." Pause. Louise began to crack up. Tristan and Rory just looked at each other confused.

"That was a good one!" Louise said when her laughter died down.

"We're being serious, Louise. I'm about 15 weeks pregnant and I'm starting to show." Louise's face fell.

"Ha wow." She swallowed. "This is serious." Rory nodded. "Okay, I'll keep this quiet for 3 days. Try to at least. I haven't had information this juicy in a long, long time. Of course you'll want it done with discretion." They nodded fast.

"Thanks, Louise. This means a lot," Rory said, smiling appreciatively. Louise nodded.

"Of course. Well, thanks for telling me. I'm going to get to class," Louise said and pointed, smiling at the two of them.

"Something makes me not want to trust her," Tristan said as the blonde walked away.

"Seriously," Rory said and dug her head into her hands.

**3 days later**

True to Louise's word, it had been three days and no one knew. Well up until that point at least. Since everyone knew the two were dating, they now acted like a couple in school. Minus the locker make out sessions, of course. They walked into the school, hand in hand, and as soon as they opened the doors, they saw about 100 faces staring at them. They looked at each other and trudged through the crowded hallway. They reached Rory's locker and they did a double take. There was a balloon taped to her locker reading, 'New Baby' with a picture of baby shoes in the middle. Taped to the balloon ribbon was a piece of paper reading, 'Congratulations, Rory and Tristan!'.

"So much for being discreet," Tristan muttered and tapped the paper.

"Hey guys." They turned and saw Louise.

"You call that discreet?! That's the most obvious thing you could do!"

"Look, everyone knows now. And this way, it'll cool off. People will get used to the fact that you are and they'll get over it. Summer will piss herself, but she's an asshole anyway. Just go with it. You'll be fine." Louise smiled encouragingly and walked away.

Tristan turned to Rory; she looked like she was about to cry. "Babe, come here." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He felt her body start to shake as she rubbed her back.

"What a pity. Now you're stuck with her." Tristan turned and saw Summer, with a very faux sympathetic look.

"She's a million times better than you ever were, Summer. And hey, maybe I like the chase. Turns out, I don't like when things are just…handed to me." Summer looked surprised.

"Well I hope you two are happy. Call me if you need a break from babysitting."

"You are not the person I'd go to if I were in that position. Move on." Summer's mouth gaped as she bit her lip and turned away. He shook his head and pulled away from Rory. He saw her puffy, red eyes.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." He looked down and saw a circle of wetness.

"Don't worry about it."

"Who would be your go to person?"

"You don't know?" he asked, sweetly. She bit her lip and shrugged. "You are." He pulled away and got down on one knee. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not asking you to marry me." He quickly assured her. She visibly relaxed. He pulled her towards him and massaged her knuckles. "I can't ask you to promise that you'll one day marry me, either. But I can ask and I am asking you always keep a place in your heart for me, okay? Whether this works or not, we'll always join together for the sake of our baby." Rory wiped away a tear and smiled despite what just happened. She pulled him up.

"I promise. A thousand times over, I promise," she breathed. That was something she could agree too. In the midst of it all, she knew she could do that. After all, he was seeking for something she'd always wanted as well; for their child to have a tight union between parents, regardless of marital status. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly.

"Come on or we're going to be late." He pulled her along, despite the shocked faces that trailed after them. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the comments she was sure to hear from various students from now on.

By the time lunch rolled around, Rory had heard every rumor. Tristan raped her, she went to his house and impregnated herself with his seed, it's just a ploy to get money from Tristan, it was a one night stand that ended badly, Tristan was only being nice because he didn't want to go back to military school, etc. Each rumor she heard was even farther from the truth.

She held her usual book in one hand and bagged lunch in another as she entered the lunchroom. She sat down at her normal table and immediately started her daily routine.

She read 2 pages before it was too unbearable to continue. People were staring, whispering, and some even kicked the table as they walked by. She clenched her fist and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey." She opened her eyes to see Bowman standing across from her. Without permission he sat down across from her. She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I can't come and eat lunch with you?"

"Seriously?" She sent him a death glare.

"I mean, I just think it sucks that people are making up rumors about you and Tristan. I mean, come on. Like you two would actually have sex." He laughed. "It was a good prank, I have to admit. You've got the whole student body talking and gossiping."

"Good, so clear it up with everyone. I'm pregnant and the sex happened with consent—from _both_ parties." Rory moved her gaze back to her book, trying to ignore him.

"You already got me, you can drop the act." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hey." Without opening her eyes, she smiled at the voice. She opened her eyes and watched at Tristan sat down next to Bowman, confused. "Stop bothering her."

"I'm not, we're just talking."

"You're telling me I'm lying about being pregnant!"

"Whatever." Bowman got up and walked away.

"Well that was interesting, no?" Rory asked with a grim smile.

"You've heard the rumors too, then?"

"Of course," she sighed.

"One more day and then it's Saturday."

"Woohoo," Rory said, deadpanned.

**A/N: Yea…so that wasn't a great chapter, but oh well. Smut/Lemons next chapter, so get ready! :) I have two questions though, if you guys could answer, that would be cool.**

**Kay, there's 2. Answer both or just one.**

**Do you spell it "blonde" or "blond"? MS Word doesn't list either as incorrect, so how do YOU spell it?**

**What do you call sex scenes? "Smut", "Lemons", or something else? I'd only heard of smut, but then I started reading Twilight fanfic (I know, I know hehe), and they all refer to it as lemons. So yea, just curious.**

**Hope you all have an awesome New Years and I'll post the next chapter Thursday or Friday! :) Let me know what you think! Thanks, Kiki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There _is and will be_**** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Well that was interesting, no?" Rory asked with a grim smile._

_"You've heard the rumors too, then?"_

_"Of course," she sighed._

_"One more day and then it's Saturday."_

_"Woohoo," Rory said, deadpanned._

**1 day later**

"Rory." Rory grumbled and opened her eyes to see Lorelai leaning over her bed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

"Mom, it's 9am."

"I know. I thought we could go shopping today. Maybe get some stretchy clothes. You'll want them—trust me." Rory nodded. "Alright, so we'll leave in about an hour. Take your time." Lorelai smoothed down Rory's hair and started to walk away.

"Hey mom?"

"Yea, honey?" Lorelai walked back to the bed and sat down.

Rory bit her lip. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but would you mind if just Tristan and I went? We haven't had a lot of alone time, and I think he needs to be there. Be involved, you know?" Rory was surprised when she saw Lorelai smile.

"That's a great idea. You shouldn't have to complain to me. Complain to the boy who did this to you!" Lorelai grinned.

Rory smiled. "Thanks. And thank you for being so good about this. I know this wasn't exactly planned, and the details are cringe-worthy, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh kid, you could never do anything that would upset me long term, okay? I hear things like this happen in Hollywood _all_ the time!" Rory smiled. "Since you've ditched me, I'm going to the Inn today. I have to plan a wedding. Actually, this is good. I'm not sure what the wife and husband to be would have done if the owner wasn't there. Anyway, I'll go now. Is that okay?"

"Yup, fine!" Lorelai kissed her head and got up, leaving. Rory reached for her cordless phone. She dialed his number smoothly.

"Hello?" She heard his tired voice.

"You lazy bum, why aren't you up yet?" He grinned and sat up in his bed when he heard her voice.

"Better question, why are _you up_?"

"My mom woke me. She wanted to go shopping for pregnant people friendly clothes."

"That sounds…fun." He tried to sound excited, but Rory laughed at his failure.

"Good, because my mom isn't going with me anymore. You are."

"What? I never agreed to that. Shopping with a girlfriend in itself _sucks_. Shopping with a pregnant girlfriend…god help me." He said, laughing.

"Well you do praise yourself on being god. So pick me up in an hour?"

He scoffed. "I never agreed to this!"

"When your sperm met my egg, you agreed."

He sighed. "You always bring that up. Fine. Give me an hour and fifteen minutes. Cool?"

"Yea, I forgot you needed 30 minutes to style your hair."

"I don't like this Rory. This Rory is mean."

"Bye Tristan." She sang.

"Yea, yea." She laughed and hung up the phone. She lifted up her shirt and looked at the growing curve of her stomach. She got up and went to take a shower. An hour later, she sat down on the couch and flipped through a magazine waiting for him. She yawned and tossed it aside, lying down. About 20 minutes later, she heard a knock and then heard the door open.

"Mary?" She stayed silent and kept her eyes closed. She heard his footsteps and couldn't help the smile when she heard his scoff when he saw her. He kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

"You're late." She pointed at him.

"Car accident on the highway." She nodded and sat up, bracing herself on the sofa. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea, low blood pressure." She closed her eyes briefly. "Okay, I'm better." He took her hands in his and pulled her up. She stumbled towards him.

"Now that you're close to me, I can do this." He leaned down and kissed her softly, placing his hand on her hip keeping her close. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She lowered herself back down and pulled away.

"I figured we'd go to Westfarms' Mall." He grimaced.

"An actual mall? You better be really nice to me. Especially since I have a feeling I'm going to end up paying for this."

"You know me to well." He kissed her again and pulled away, grabbing her hand in his.

"Let's go." After about 30 minutes, they pulled into the mall lot. They passed by a trendy, slim fitting clothing store.

"So what exactly are we buying?"

"I'm hoping no maternity clothes. I was kinda just hoping sweats and stretchy things."

"So that leaves us with what exactly?" He asked, re-gripping her hand.

"Umm well, if we go into any maternity stores there's Motherhood and babystyle. But other than that, Gap has sweats usually, maybe H&M, and then of course the department stores. Victoria Secret might have some things too."

"Victoria Secret? That's the best idea I've heard all day!"

"You haven't even been with me for more than an hour yet." They continued walking through the mall and entered Gap.

"You can't blame me. I haven't gotten any sex in like 4 months. I have never jacked off so much in my life." He breathed. Rory's cheeks flushed.

"Maybe you could say that a little quieter next time?"

"Sorry."

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" A sales lady asked.

"Stretchy things. Sweatpants, shirts, whatever." Rory answered. The woman nodded and brought them over to a display. There were two styles of pants in numerous colors.

"Umm…" Rory looked at them all.

"Just try on one and if they fit, buy a bunch of colors." Tristan suggested.

"Okay." Rory took her hand back and handed three pairs to Tristan and continued on shopping. He rolled his eyes and followed her. She piled many shirts into his arms and even a dress that was fitted to the bust, but had room for her belly to grow. "I think that's good. Come on." She led him to the dressing room, but shut the door before he could come inside. She tried on the pants and opened the door to show Tristan. He shrugged.

"I'm seriously not the one to ask." He held up his hands. She pushed past him and looked at herself in the 3-way mirror. She deemed them good and took them off and handed them to Tristan through a cracked open door.

She didn't show him the shirts, but had no choice when it came to the dress. She put it on and walked outside, turning around for him to zipper it. She lifted her hair and felt him pull the dress up. With her hair off her neck, he took the opportunity to gently kiss the exposed skin. She shivered and walked towards the mirror. He followed close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He spoke in a low voice as he connected with her eyes in the mirror and watched her cheeks brighten. "Every time I see you—or think about you for that matter, all I want to do is make love to you. To show you that it can be good and doesn't have to end in a baby, or questioning said babies paternity." He rubbed the sides of her stomach and she felt a flutter and a tingling in her abdomen. She placed her hands on his and squeezed them. She turned around and searched his eyes. She found lust, compassion, and tenderness. She broke the eye contact and cleared her throat.

"Umm, so I'm getting the pants and some of the shirts and I'll get this dress." He sighed at her change in subject.

"Okay, let's go." He held the items she wanted while she changed back into her regular clothes. She took them back and watched as he paid for them. They went into 3 more stores and bought various things before Rory complained that she was hungry. They were sitting down in the food court when Rory broached the topic of sex.

"Tristan can we talk?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked around. "I think that's what we're supposed to do."

"No, I mean I know, but that's not what I meant. This is a serious conversation." He took a drink from his soda and nodded.

"What is it?" They were interrupted by Rory's phone. She grumbled.

"Hey honey. Having fun?"

"Tons." She said flatly.

"Aw I'm glad. Anyway, so once I told this couple about the gazebo in town and the pond, they went nuts. Seriously, I could see them revamping the whole thing after a 4-hour planning session this morning. Anyway, they're go crazy over the things I apparently didn't tell them—but did tell them before, and now they want to redo it. The whole wedding. Bottom line, it'll be a long, long time till I'm free. Maybe Tristan can stop by and get you guys some dinner at some point?"

"Yea, that's fine. Sorry about your pesky clients."

"It's business. Anyway, I should go; they're starting to assign things to Michel. Never good."

"Oh no, go before it's too late!"

"See you later, honey. I'll be home around 7 or 8."

"Okay, bye!" Rory flipped her phone shut and muttered an apology.

"My mom had some complications with some potential newlyweds looking to get married at the Inn. She says that we should pick up dinner later."

"That we can do. So as you were saying?"

"Right. Well before, when I was trying on that dress," her cheeks flushed. "You said that, umm, every time you saw me you wanted to…" She trailed off, hoping for some confirmation from him.

"What about it?"

She looked into his startling blue eyes before she moved her gaze. "Umm me too. For a few weeks actually." He looked surprised.

"We could have done it then."

"I know, it's just…I care a lot about you and I feel like I'm not doing enough."

"You know I would never force you to do anything."

"I know." She was thinking about her next words in her head. He looked her over.

"Masturbation is exactly what this is for." Her cheeks reddened even more.

"Will you let me finish?" She said exasperatedly.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I've wanted to. I just…what I want and what my body wants are different. I know that's hard to understand. I even looked it up online and apparently a lot of females have this—where their desire to have sex diminishes."

"I get it Rory, you don't want to."

"No! That's not it. I do, so badly! My heart wants to give you that. You've been nothing but wonderful, supportive, and caring to me this whole time and I want to give you something. But I don't really have any sexual desire." He looked confused.

"So let me see if I got this, you want to have sex emotionally but not physically?"

She let out a breath. "Something like that."

"I don't get it, but that's cool." Rory sighed.

"I'll try and think it over. Do you want to keep going? I'm getting pretty tired, so maybe one more store?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Mary." She smiled at the name and clasped his hand.

"Stop dragging your feet." She scolded him. He was confused when she started to slow down. She stopped right outside the store and let it register with Tristan.

"I thought you were kidding."

"They have comfy PJs. So here's the deal. You go get whatever and I'll get what I need and I'll meet you right outside the fitting room. Okay?"

"_Whatever_?"

"Anything that I wouldn't be embarrassed if my mom washed."

"I'll wash it." She glared. "Okay, okay." They both walked into Victoria's Secret and went their opposite ways. About 10 minutes later, they met in the middle.

"Okay, let me see what kind of fantasy you're having." Rory held out her hand. She was surprised to find only one see-through thing and it was baby doll that had a matching bra and panties set for underneath. The rest were things she'd actually consider wearing.

"Dugrey, I'm impressed. I don't think you're allowed in the room with me, though. So wait here." He made a pouty face. She kissed him. "I'll be back soon." She walked away, carrying the items in her hand. She was sad to see that none of the bras fit her except the ones she picked out. But those were 'just incase you got bigger' bras that she had in her regular size also. She sighed and decided to not take anything but regular bras. He watched her emerge.

"What happened to everything else?"

"My boobs grew and I'm pissed." He nodded slowly and walked after her to the register. After paying, they made their way back to Rory's house. He shifted his gaze quickly from the road to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I liked the size my boobs were." She pouted. He smiled.

"Babe, it's not the end of the world."

"I know." He rested his hand on her thigh. The rest of the ride was silent. He helped her with the bags and dropped them all on her floor, next to the ones she already deposited. He went into the kitchen and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned in his arms. "Us." He gave her a confused glance. "You're just handling this very differently than I thought you would."

"How so?"

"You're Tristan Dugrey, playboy extraordinaire. At least you _used_ to be. You probably wouldn't be doing 75 percent of the things you've been doing if you were still that way."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." He scoffed.

"No, don't take that the wrong way. Just think about it. Would you really have gotten out of bed this morning to take me to the mall if you were still the same guy?"

"Yes."

"At 9am?"

He didn't answer at first. "Probably not."

"I'm not trying to put you down. You just asked me what I was thinking about and I was thinking about how amazing you've been."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get defensive."

"I forgive you." She smiled and tilted her head as he lips met hers. "I was mostly thinking about the fact that old Tristan wouldn't have stood up to his parents like new Tristan did." He kissed the top of her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Are you ready?" Tristan asked, pushing the door open._

_"Do I look like I'm ready?" He smiled, and took her hand._

_"Tristan, what a surprise." The teens looked up to see an impeccably polished Elise Dugrey._

_"Hi mom. I told you I would be coming to dinner tonight."_

_"So it seems. Who's this?"_

_"This is Rory Gilmore, my girlfriend. Rory, this is my mother, Elise Dugrey."_

_"Mrs. Dugrey would be just fine, dear." Elise smiled tightly. Rory nodded politely._

_"Of course, Mrs. Dugrey. You have a beautiful home."_

_"Yes, it is, isn't it? Best stuff money can buy. Did I hear right? Is your last name Gilmore?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Richard and Emily's granddaughter?"_

_"That is me."_

_"Splendid! I hear such wonderful things about you!"_

_"Oh, thank you Mrs. Dugrey."_

_"No, Elise is perfectly fine. Come along kids. Let's see what the chef has prepared." Elise scurried ahead without waiting. Rory immediately turned to stare at Tristan._

_"Is she bipolar?" Tristan laughed out loud at Rory's comment._

_"You would think so, but now you know the importance of money to her. It's ridiculous." Rory nodded in agreement. The introduction to Tristan's father, Charles, went even worse, as he blatantly asked Rory how being Tristan's 'play-thing' was going. Rory could see Tristan's jaw clenched at that remark._

_Dinner was relatively uneventful. That is, until Tristan's behavior was brought up. "Tristan, how's school? Get into any more debacle's?" Charles asked getting down to business._

_"School is fine, nothing of any significance."_

_"Good, you know what happens if you pull anymore stunts."_

_"I do, but I actually needed to talk to you both."_

_Elise immediately dropped her fork onto her plate and sat up straight. "Tristan?" She asked._

_Tristan looked to Rory and then shifted between his parent's faces. "Rory's pregnant."_

_It took less than half a second to get a reaction. "What?"_

_"It was purely by accident, but we've talked about this in depth and we're going to keep it."_

_"This is _outrageous_! I won't allow it. If you become responsible for that bastard child then you are no longer welcome here." Rory sat there, mouth agape, stunned silent._

_"That's bullshit! She got pregnant with me before you two were married!" Tristan pointed to his mother._

_"Yes, and look how you turned out." Charles spat out._

_"She will get an abortion, Tristan." Elise said coldly._

_"Elise, I can do it by myself. There's no reason—" Rory started._

_"Mrs. Dugrey, to you." Rory opened her mouth and closed it again._

_"I'll make this very clear. Either you forget about playing house with your play-thing, or we cut you off."_

_"Like that would fucking make a difference. Gramps has set up numerous accounts that only have my name on them. Some you don't even know about. What would look worse? A child taken care of lovingly by _both_ parents or a child abandoned because one of the grandfather's is a selfish prick?"_

_"That's _enough_ out of you, you worthless shit. I told your mother you should stay at the military academy, but no. And now look what happened. I wonder what the elder Gilmore's would have to say about this little…bump."_

_"With all due respect, sir, they already know. They weren't happy when they found out, but they've come to terms with it." Rory interjected._

_"Well, let's just call them up, then." Charles sneered and took his cell phone out._

_"Richard!" Any angst was removed from his voice and was replaced with a friendly tone._

_"How are you?...Very well, Richard. I'm glad to hear that…Yes, in fact it appears that your granddaughter is pregnant…It's preposterous!...my sentiments exactly, Richard…Well, we simply told them that it must be taken care—…oh, you are _absolutely_ correct! It's brilliant, Richard! If I had thought of the potential before I wouldn't of jumped off like I did…yes, I'm sure they'll forgive me…of course! Well, please, don't be a stranger. We must draw up those contracts immediately. Figure out what belongs to who….Will do, Richard. You take care as well….Bye." Charles hung up the phone, and shockingly, his smile didn't wear off._

_"Ah, Richard is such a dear friend." Rory and Tristan looked at each other in utter confusion._

_"Charles?"_

_"Ah, Elise, we shall discuss this later. For now, Tristan, if this tarnishes the Dugrey reputation, I will not hesitate to find an extra belt for your ass. You hear me?"_

_Tristan nodded quickly, not chancing the change in his father's mood._

_"Rory and I should get going. It's getting late and Rory needs her sleep." Rory nodded and stood up quickly._

_"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey. Dinner was great." She said, trying to keep her bitterness on the down low._

_"Goodbye. Goodbye, Tristan." The elders didn't bother to escort them out._

_END FLASHBACK_

A few moments of quiet passed. "Still thinking about us?"

"No, now it's just you."

"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Maybe you can try and get me in the mood?" She laced her fingers through his.

"I thought you said you _weren't_ in the mood."

"I know, but according to the online thing I read, I probably wont be until a few months after the baby is born. I don't think you want to wait a year."

"Wow, well, my hand and dick will be very familiar with each other. More than they have been since I was about 14." She smiled.

"Which is why I'm doing this for you."

"This shouldn't be just for me, it should be for you too."

"I know, we'll see what happens. I can't promise anything, though." He nodded.

"Are you sure?" he lowered his head to search her eyes.

She nodded. "You said you wanted me to see what it's like. Without worrying about the other things."

"I do."

"Well, show me."

"Now?"

"When else? My mom won't be home for another 6 or so hours." He let out a deep breath.

"Alright, come on." She let him pull her towards her bedroom. He shut the door behind them out of habit and followed her to her bed.

She untied her pants and let them fall and then sat down on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes raked over her underwear and bra clad body. He saw her pregnant belly and got hard thinking about how he was the one to do it.

She moved farther onto the bed and watched as he advanced towards her. He took off his shirt and his pants, letting Rory see the tent his penis was making in his boxers. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her slightly horizontal body.

"You are even more beautiful without your clothes on." He snaked his hands to her back and gently unclasped the bra, freeing her engorged breasts. He took the garment off her arms and cupped a breast in his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"Ow." Rory hissed and shrunk away from him. He let go.

"Oh god, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine. They're just sore." He nodded and hesitantly brought his hand back to her breast, watching her face to make sure he didn't hurt her. She showed no signs of pain as he cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple. He watched her eyes flutter closed and let out a sigh.

"Baby, open your eyes." He said, soothingly. She opened them and looked up at him. "You're going to have to help me here, okay? I don't want to hurt you—more than I already have—so you'll have to let me know okay?" She nodded.

"Okay. Just don't lie on top of me."

"Well, then you're on top."

"I mean, don't rest your weight on me."

"Ah gotcha." He smiled at her. "You're sure about this? This is different. Before when we did this, and we were sober, it was to see if it was me."

"Shh." She put her finger on his lips. "We're also dating and I'm pregnant with your baby. Doesn't that give you some primal urge or something?" He let his head drop to the groove in her neck.

"Just the thought of you being pregnant is enough to make me come." His words sent her nerves haywire as he kissed her neck. "If anything is uncomfortable, we can stop."

"Okay." She cupped his cheek and brought herself up to him, capturing his lip in hers. She sucked on it and leaned back down, bringing him with her. He rested most of his weight on his arm. He felt her tongue push into his mouth and run along his palette. He closed his mouth around her and sucked.

He brought his mouth to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. He placed wet kisses on her shoulder down the skin between her breasts to her stomach. He stopped and nudged her stomach with his nose. He kissed it again before moving back to her face. She ran her hands down his side and moved her hands inside his boxers, letting one hand trail to his front. She felt his body give a little jerk as she ran her fingers gently down his penis.

"Oh god." He muttered as she continued her teasing strokes. Moving her hand back, she pushed the boxers down. As he kicked them off his ankle, he lifted up her butt and rolled down her plain cotton underwear.

When both of them were completely naked, he ran his hand down her body to the middle of her legs. Using his index finger, he ran along her slit and prodded her gently. She was wet, so he used his fingers to move the moisture around to lubricate her even more.

As his hand passed over her clit, she took a deep intake of breath in surprise. He grinned at her reaction and did it a few more times. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her in anticipation. He removed his hand and sensually inserted his finger into his mouth, tasting her fluid. She moaned and pulled him closer with her hands.

"Tristan." She breathed. He grinned.

"And you said you weren't in the mood." He teased, and nipped her lips. She opened her legs wider and looked down, watching him guide himself to her. She watched as he swirled his penis around her opening. He rubbed himself against her clit and looked up to watch her moan at the sensation. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck as he slowly slid into her. Her legs instinctively moved to aid his movements. He moved in and out a few times slowly before stopping.

"How does that feel?"

"A little strange." She admitted.

"Nothing hurts, though?"

"No."

"Okay, let me know." He said and re-positioned himself so he wouldn't be crushing her with his body. He re-entered her gently but firmly. He moved his hand to her nub and stroked it in time with his thrusts. She moved her head to the side in pleasure and gripped his shoulder, almost breaking the skin.

He grunted as he felt her nail him, making him harder.

"You're so wet." He muttered as he plunged into her again and again. She whimpered when he slowed down and left her.

"What are you doing?" She watched him grab a pillow.

"Lift up." He helped her and moved the pillow under her butt. She settled back down and gasped when he entered her again.

"Oh my god." She forced out as he went deeper and hit her g-spot repeatedly. She felt her end coming.

"Tristan, please." He started to feel her contract as he applied more pressure to her clit.

"That's it, baby. You like that?" He muttered as he drove into her a few more times when he felt her collapse around him, writhing in pleasure. He rode out her waves when a hard contraction sent him over as well. He felt himself come inside of her and waited until he was sure they were both done before he pulled out. He pulled the pillow out from underneath her and looked down at her from his side position. Her legs were still open wide.

"Wow." He took her comment to heart. He leaned down to kiss her.

"How're you doing?"

"Wow." She repeated. He laughed and ran his hand across her stomach in a figure-8 pattern.

"So that was good for you?"

"Let's do it again." She said moving closer to him. She moved her leg over his so she was semi-straddling him while they were both on their sides. He grinned and kissed her, pushing her onto her back. He was about to kiss her, when she pulled away and clutched her abdomen.

"Ow." She breathed and after a few seconds she opened her eyes.

"Is everything okay?' She nodded.

"Yea, just a little cramping. The doctor said that might happen if I have sex."

"Does it still hurt?" He rubbed her stomach affectionately. She shook her head. "Maybe we should wait to do this again." He suggested.

"At my next appointment, we'll talk to the doctor about it. See what the limitations are." He nodded and kissed her. She pulled back and yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

She grunted. "More like exhausted. I don't know why people say it's a blessing to be pregnant. It's just a pain in the butt."

"Ah but when it's born, it'll be a wonderful mix of both of its parents."

She snorted. "Wonderful?"

"Well I'm speaking strictly of this one." He pointed at her stomach. "Given the genes of its parents, it's going to be a damn gorgeous baby."

"Well your genes might negatively affect the baby, but I guess it's a good thing I'm the mom."

"Hey! I'm damn good looking. We should just name the baby Hercules." She giggled.

"Hercules? What makes you think it's going to be a boy, huh? For all you know, it could be an Athena."

"Nah, it's a boy. I have a feeling." He grinned cheekily.

"I guess it's a good thing it's attached to you then, huh?" She said sarcastically and stroked his cheek.

"Well I only carry male chromosomes, I'm that manly." She burst out laughing.

"Right. Anyway let me complain some more. And cravings suck! I mean at least I'm not craving _healthy_ things. Well green things at least." She shuddered. "And I'm going to look like a house! That or a whale. A big, fat whale. And my nice size boobs are ballooning up and then they'll droop—"

"Since when have you cared about your tits?"

"Boobs, not tits." She scolded. He laughed.

"It's all the same, babe."

"Well I just don't want to look like a grandma at 19. That's not fun."

"Mary, you know, some people actually think pregnant woman are stunning."

"Are you one of them?" He pulled the blanket back to look at her naked body. "Hey!" She struggled to pull the covers back, but he was too strong. She gave up and felt his hand glide over her body from her thigh. She watched him run across her stomach and graze the side of her breast. He brought his hand to rest on her cheek.

"Definitely one of those people." She blushed under his intense gaze. She yawned again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

"Go to sleep then." He ran his hand through her hair.

"But I feel bad, what are you going to do?"

"I'll go to sleep too."

"What if you can't fall asleep?"

"Then I'll just relish in the fact that you're naked next to me, we had sex, and that the reason your stomach is protruding is because my baby is in there." He said sweetly.

"Can you keep the staring on the DL until I at least fall asleep?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He nodded.

"I'll try, but you're just so amazing so it'll be a struggle." She beamed.

"Thanks." She leaned up and kissed him softly before scooting back down and resting her head on Tristan's arm. He moved closer to her so they could share the warmth of each other. He shut his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: Whew! Someone was interested in seeing the reaction from the Dugrey's, and so I went back and wrote it in. The drama written in here won't carry on much through the story. I just wanted you guys to know that I do take your wants into consideration! :) OH and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! What new years resolutions did you guys set (if any) and have you already broken them (it could happen! It's been almost 2 days…)?**

**Answers to my last questions:**

**1. ****Blonde vs. Blond…a lot of people told me it was based on gender. You use an "e" for a female. As _Noni _****said, "Tristan is blond, while Louise is blonde". So thank you for your answers and clarifications!**

**2. ****Smut vs. Lemon…I got a few different answers for this, and therefore remembered UrbanDictionary. Lemons were initially coined for use with Anime/Manga and has since moved onto to label NC17 fanfiction. Smut is much the same as Lemon, just a different term. And a Lime, is a mild sex scene. UrbanDictionary also said that a lime is where the characters fool around, but they don't actually have sex. So yea, you guys basically got it! Thank you. :)**

**Let me know what you thought! Thanks, Kiki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

"_What if you can't fall asleep?"_

"_Then I'll just relish in the fact that you're naked next to me, we had sex, and that the reason your stomach is protruding is because my baby is in there." He said sweetly._

"_Can you keep the staring on the DL until I at least fall asleep?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He nodded._

"_I'll try, but you're just so amazing so it'll be a struggle." She beamed._

"_Thanks." She leaned up and kissed him softly before scooting back down and resting her head on Tristan's arm. He moved closer to her so they could share the warmth of each other. He shut his eyes and fell asleep soon after._

**2 weeks later**

**12:15 PM**

Even though everyone knew about Rory, she still couldn't shake off the stares everyone gave her as she walked into school.

"Wow." Rory turned at the voice and saw Paris.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I just…" Paris just looked at Rory's ever-growing stomach.

"You just what, Paris?" Rory sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you this morning, but I was too busy."

"And?"

"Your situation is serious."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant, Rory."

Rory couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "I had no idea. You mean, I'm not just gaining weight? There's actually a baby in there? Who wouldda thunk it?" Paris rolled her eyes.

"Why do I bother?" She muttered and started to walk away.

"Paris, what is it?" Rory called after her.

"Are you going to be at the Franklin meeting tonight?"

Rory quietly cursed. "No, I have an appointment. Assign me an article topic and email it to me."

"Will do. Good luck, Gilmore!" Paris turned and walked away. Rory turned back to her locker and sighed.

"3 hours until school's over, and that includes lunch." She heard as she felt a body press against her back.

"Hallelujah." She murmured and leaned against Tristan. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently.

"How are you doing?"

"So so. My back is a little sore." She immediately felt his hand pressing into her lower back, relieving a few knots. She moaned as his nimble fingers pressed into her.

"Better?"

"Oh yea." He continued working his fingers for a few more minutes before he rubbed gently with his whole hand.

"Ready for lunch, beautiful?"

"Well I sure could use some food, but I don't know about the person you're calling beautiful." She said, teasingly, turning around in his arms.

"Funny." He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Shall we, gorgeous?"

"Wow, whoever this person is, you sure are laying the charm on them. Too bad I don't know who it is." She took his hand and closed her locker with her free hand.

"Oh you're just full of sarcasm today, aren't you?"

"Can't help it. I have to pee every 33-49 minutes."

"You're timing it?"

"Clearly." He stuck his tongue out at her and she grinned.

"I hope they have meatloaf today."

"Rory, you hate the meatloaf. If I remember correctly, you've described it as spongy, multi colored Play-Doh that was left out of the container for too long."

"Oh yea. Well, then I hope they have chicken nuggets."

"Which you've described as tasteless white filth."

"Tristan, could you please shut up."

He laughed at her quietly. "Sorry."

"Sure you are."

**3:20 PM**

"Hey Mary, are you ready to go?" Tristan asked as he came up next to Rory at her locker.

"Not really." He turned her to face him.

"Why not?"

"I hate these appointments." She sighed and looked away.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." He said gently, cupping her check and moving her face to look at him. "What's wrong? I thought you liked them. You get to see the baby and make sure it's healthy."

"I know, I like _that_ part. I just don't like getting my blood taken. It always leaves me feeling sick and dizzy."

"Every time?" She nodded. "Rory, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters. Come on, we'll see if there's something we can do so that doesn't happen again. Okay?" She nodded slowly. "You have everything you need?" She nodded again. He held out his hand for her and they walked hand in hand to his car.

They arrived to the OB-GYN's office a bit later and once again walked hand in hand into the office. He told Rory to sit down as he signed her in. He joined her again and took her hand in his, kissing it.

"You're doing amazing with all of this, Rory. I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you." She looked at him and couldn't help the tears that formed.

"Thank you, Tristan."

"You're welcome. I just, if the roles were reversed I would be having a panic attack daily." She smiled at that.

"No you wouldn't. You would've come to terms with it, like I have. And Tristan? You're role is stressful enough as it is and you're doing just fine." She squeezed his hand.

"How is my role in this stressful?"

"Well, you have to live with the fact that you got a girl pregnant in high school."

"And you have to live with the fact that you _got_ pregnant in high school."

"You're going to be a father in about 4 months."

"And you're going to be a mother in 4 months. Plus you're carrying it."

She sighed. "I'm attached to it. I already love this baby, Tristan. So much." She took his hand and rested it under hers on her swollen belly.

"I care for it too!" He argued.

"I don't doubt you do, it's just…I don't know. My words aren't coming today." A moment of silence passed. "It's taken a lot of courage on your part to step up to the task. That's all I'm saying. Males are programmed to spread their seed, to continue the family line. And for you to stand up against your parent's and support me unconditionally…it's very brave of you." She took a breath. "I don't think I could have done this without you. In fact, I know I could not have. So thank you." He smiled appreciatively.

"That means a lot to me." She nodded and kissed him gently. He cupped her check and kept her lips on his for a moment longer. She pulled away and smiled. He smiled back.

"Rory Gilmore?" Their moment was cut off by the receptionist calling her name. Taking Tristan's hand, they walked toward the examination room.

"Room 6 on your left." The woman said kindly and went back to her desk. They remained in a comfortable silence until the doctor came in.

"Rory, Tristan! Good to see both of you." The two teens nodded in agreement. "Will Lorelai be joining us today?"

"No, she had an important meeting she couldn't miss." Rory provided.

"It's not a problem. Ready to get your measurements?" She nodded dully and lifted her shirt above her stomach. Tristan couldn't help his widening eyes. The doctor chuckled at Tristan. "She has grown quite a bit, hasn't she?"

"It's only been like a week." Tristan sputtered, but had to hand it to Rory. She covered the growth of her stomach really well. The doctor chuckled again.

"She'll be growing very rapidly now until she's almost at full size."

"Tristan, you can stop oogling my belly now." Rory teased and laughed.

"I'm sorry, babe." He cringed. She rubbed his upper arm and smiled.

"And let's get your weight." The doctor led Rory out of the room as she took a deep breath. The blood test was coming next. The doctor recorded her weight and then told her to sit in the chair. Rory groaned, but sat down anyway.

"Hey, would it be okay if you draw blood while Rory's lying down? She told me earlier today getting her blood drawn makes her feel sick." The doctor looked at Tristan, surprised.

"Of course! Rory, you should have said something. Tristan, take her back to the room. I'll be right in." Rory sighed a breath of relief and shuffled back to the room. The doctor entered with a small tray and patted the examination table. "Come lay down." Rory did as she was told. "I had no idea that drawing blood was causing you problems. You need to share any discomfort you're having. Having a baby is stressful enough, we don't need to be giving you any extra unneeded stress." Rory nodded.

"I didn't think there was anything that you could do about it." She admitted.

"Oh dear. There are _always _things that can be done. Always alternative's." A minute passed. "Alright you're done. How did that feel?"

"I feel okay…" She trailed off. The doctor smiled and handed her a can of Sprite with a straw.

"Drink this and I'll be back shortly." True to his word, the doctor returned quickly flipping through her chart.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you're growing at an excellent rate—right where you should be more or less. Your weight increase is on schedule as we hoped and it nicely reflects your stomach growth. How are you feeling?" He asked, now that Rory was sitting up.

"Good! Thank you."

"How have your mood swings been?"

"Same days good, some days bad." The doctor laughed quietly.

"Just as it should be! And overall? How have you been feeling?"

"My back gets sore sometimes."

"Perfectly normal as well, especially since you have somewhat of a petite frame. A heating pad would work well, don't stand too long on your feet. Sometimes a gentle massage of the inflamed area works wonders. Trial and error, see what you like best."

"Okay, good to know."

The doctor nodded. "Now, are you ready to see your baby?"

"Always." Rory smiled brightly and nearly skipped to the ultrasound room. Tristan laughed and followed her as she nearly dragged him.

"I can tell she doesn't mind this part." The doctor joked. Tristan laughed.

"Not at all. After these appointments she gushes for a good hour about what she's seen." Tristan spilled, grinning at Rory. She hopped onto the table and lifted her shirt, once again.

Soon, they saw the baby on the screen. "So, mom and dad, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Rory and Tristan looked at each other, both grinning widely. They nodded in unison. The doctor laughed and looked towards the screen. He pointed out the arms, the legs, other parts that had developed since they'd last seen a picture. And finally, the doctor smiled and looked at them. "What are your predictions?"

"Boy." Rory said immediately.

"What? I thought you said it could be an Athena!" Rory laughed at Tristan's outburst.

"I said it could be, but I don't think it is. I was just trying to dissuade your Hercules notion." He grumbled to himself.

"Well, I was hoping for a boy, but whatever we're having is perfect." Tristan spoke up. The doctor grinned at the pair and their banter.

"Then it's a good thing it's a boy, huh?" The doctor smiled as he relayed the gender. Rory squeaked in excitement.

"My mom won't be thrilled, but the next one can be a girl." Tristan laughed.

"If there is another one."

"One day, there will be. We have to have a Gilmore Girl."

He smiled adoringly at her. "In due time. Let's get through this pregnancy first, hmm?" She smiled up at him and nodded. The doctor handed her a towel to wipe herself off.

"Give this to the receptionist for me, and I'll see you at your next appointment. Keep up the good work, you two." They nodded towards the doctor and waved goodbye.

**Two months later**

"Baby, you're driving me crazy!" Rory said in slight outrage.

"What am I doing?" Tristan asked sleepily, as he moved farther under the covers. He mumbled something else before returning to his sleep.

"Wake up." Rory poked him until he groaned and opened his eyes to look at her.

"What is it?"

"The baby won't stop kicking me! I want to sleep but this kicking is driving me freaking beserk!" She clenched her fist as the baby kicked her again. Tristan scooted up into a sitting position, leaning against his headboard, mirroring Rory's position. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved her closer to him. He rested his other hand on her stomach, soothingly rubbing it.

"Baby, calm down. I know it's getting cramped in there, but you're time is almost up. Just wait a little longer, buddy, okay?" Rory let her head fall against Tristan's shoulder as he continued murmuring words to her stomach.

As he continued to rub, the kicking settled down. She breathed a sigh of relief as the kicks decreased. Tristan started to remove his hand, but Rory caught it. "No, keep going. He likes that. He'll start kicking me again if you stop." She removed her hand and sighed contentedly as he continued to rub her stomach. He looked at the clock and groaned.

"It's 4:25 in the morning."

"I know. I've been awake for the last 30 minutes trying to get David Beckham here to quit it. I feel internal bruising coming on. I swear I didn't give him any Powerthirst! No energy legs!"

"Baby, that's a youtube video. Powerthirst doesn't actually exist. He's probably just trying to be a pain in the ass."

"Hey! Don't insult my child like that. Although he is half yours, so therefore being a pain in the ass is more than expected."

"Exact—hey!" He frowned dramatically. She giggled and kiss him quickly. They sat in a comfortable silence. "So how exactly did you get your mom to let you sleep over here?"

"She suggested it." Tristan rolled his eyes at her and scoffed. "Okay, I begged and groveled."

"That sounds more like it."

"Plus, I mentioned the fact that I was already pregnant and there wasn't really much else you could do to me."

"I bet she hates me mostly because she's going to be a grandmother before the age of 40."

"Yes that would be number 2 on her 'why I hate Tristan' list." She teased.

"What's number 1?"

"Honestly? You're asking me that?"

"Umm…yes…"

"Number 1 is because you got me pregnant."

"Oh, duh Tristan." He laughed at himself. "How's Beckham doing? Think we can try and go back to sleep again?" He asked, yawning.

"Yea let's try. Keep rubbing my stomach though." Tristan nodded and they moved down simultaneously. He pulled her closer to him and continued his massage on her stomach.

"Still calm?" He whispered.

"So far so good."

**A/N: Sorry for the longer space between updates...I wanted to get some more done on future chapters before I posted this. I hope you all had an awesome new years! Any funny stories from parties? I have a couple. Any resolutions that have been broken already? My friend accidentally broke hers new years morning, hehe. She wasn't happy. Anyway, more soon! The story is almost done too! Yay! Hope you're enjoying. :) Review, please! Thanks, Kiki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

"_How's Beckham doing? Think we can try and go back to sleep again?" He asked, yawning._

"_Yea let's try. Keep rubbing my stomach though." Tristan nodded and they moved down simultaneously. He pulled her closer to him and continued his massage on her stomach._

"_Still calm?" He whispered._

"_So far so good."_

**One month later**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Noo, more sleep." Rory grumbled, and answered her obnoxious cell phone. "For a slow and torturous death, stay on the line."

"Were you sleeping?" Came Tristan's amused voice.

"No, I'm always this cheery when I answer the phone." She said, deadpanned.

"Okay, not the time to joke. Got it. You do know what time it is, right?"

"Too early, go back to sleep." She said, moving carefully to resituate herself.

"It's 2pm."

"Mmmm, no." Rory groaned. "I feel like I need another 5 hours of sleep."

"What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"Around 11 I think, but sleeping is becoming increasingly difficult with my potbelly. I woke up a lot."

"I'm sorry, baby. Can I take you out tonight to make up for it?"

"Go spend time with your more energetic girlfriends."

He laughed. "But I want to spend time with _you_. You're my favorite."

"That's sweet, but my feet are to sore to go dancing." She said sleepily. She listened to him laugh again.

"Dancing? Really? Even if you weren't pregnant, I wouldn't take you dancing. You're an amazing person, but we'll be taking lessons before I bring you dancing. I prefer my feet without bruises."

"Then what are we doing?"

"I just want to go out with you for a little bit. It can be just dinner, if you want."

"Only if you come over before and massage my feet." Even hrough the phone, he could tell she was grinning.

He scoffed. "Fine, be ready to go at 6."

"Okay, call me at 5 to wake me up again."

"Okay, baby. Night."

"Night." She dropped her phone beside her and snuggled back into her pillow, quickly falling back asleep.

By 6, she had put on a simple, but nice maternity dress and was waiting sitting on the couch for Tristan. Lorelai helped her onto the couch.

"I wish someone helped to lower me to the couch when I was that pregnant. Would have made for a lot less jostling in there. Sorry." Lorelai grinned at Rory and patted her head. Rory laughed.

"Thanks mom. Now I know why things are scattered up here." She pointed to her head. Lorelai frowned and nodded.

"'Fraid so, Ror. Try to be nicer to that thing than I was to you."

"Just because it's a boy doesn't mean that it won't be any less like us."

"But…it's a boy." Lorelai scrunched up her face.

"Next one will be a girl, promise."

"Yea, but I expect that the next one won't be until you're 30."

Rory patted her stomach. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Hello?" The two girls turned to see Tristan walking into the living room.

"Why, you look handsome today." Lorelai complimented.

"Down, mom. Don't rob the cradle."

"Yea, yea. I can look, can't I?" Tristan smirked at the interaction and sat down by Rory's feet. She immediately placed them on his lap.

"Get to work, Bible Boy." She wiggled her toes. Lorelai laughed and took a picture with a disposable camera that was lying nearby.

She snapped a picture of them. "And we shall call this one, 'slavery'. It will be framed and hanging in your child's room." Lorelai said cheekily. The house phone rang.

"Bah, I hate phones. Whoever created them seriously didn't think about the traditional ring." Lorelai shivered and picked up the phone. "If You Seek Amy hotline." Lorelai winked in the teen's direction.

"Must you always answer the phone so unprofessionally?" Lorelai stifled a groan at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yes, it adds flavor to the phone call."

"Really, Lorelai. I'm just calling to let you know that your father and I want to help pay for an apartment for Rory and Tristan when they go off to Yale in the fall."

"I see."

"I've talked to the Dugrey's and they are fully supportive of this also. We figured with a baby, Rory and Tristan should stay together."

"I'll talk to them about it."

"Them? Is Tristan there?"

"No, her. I'll talk to her—Rory about it."

"Alright Lorelai. We'll see you next Friday!"

"Looking forward to it!" She tried to muster as much enthusiasm as her mother had, but failed. She grimaced and hung up the phone.

"Your parents," she pointed at Tristan, "and your grandparents are buying you two an apartment for the fall. They want you two to live together. I have a feeling you'll be invited to Friday night dinner unconditionally now like we are."

"Sounds…wonderful." Rory groaned. Tristan cringed.

"Well, the apartment sounds nice, but the dinners I could do without."

"No dinner, no apartment. You guys know the strings attached. Anyway, I'm going to go listen to The Bangles really loudly and hope to get my mother's voice out of my head. Have her back by 11, Tristan."

"As always, Lorelai."

"I'm trusting you two to be back at a reasonable hour. I'm going to Sookie's house to help with the new Inn menu's, so I won't be back till after 12. Have a good night kids." Lorelai kissed Rory's head and went upstairs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No dancing." Rory pointed a finger. He held is hands up in surrender.

"No dancing, promise." He helped her up and kept his arm around her waist as they left.

He brought her to dinner at a small Bistro that had original Italian dishes. They both ate everything they were served as well as dessert. They were finished by 9.

"Can we go sit on the dock?" Rory suggested. He nodded and drove as far as he could. He helped her out and picked her up bridal style against her request, bringing her the rest of the way. He carefully sat her down and took a seat behind her with his legs on both sides of her, allowing her to lean against his chest. "I've always loved it here. It's always been so peaceful. I just hate that Jess and I shared this place, you know?" She felt him nod.

"Do you…do you ever find it ironic that you ended up pregnant as a result of finding out he was cheating on you and got his ex pregnant?"

"All the time." She whispered. He sensed her discomfort and kissed her temple.

"Are you scared to give birth?"

"No, I'm not scared. I'm a little nervous since I hear it hurts a lot, but the result makes up for it, I suppose. Are you nervous to be a dad?"

"Surprisingly, no. I just figure as long as I do everything differently than how my father did, this baby couldn't end up _to_ badly."

She turned slightly to look at him. "But look how you turned out. If we could bypass the way you were from age 14-17, I would be more than happy." He laughed quietly.

"I also went to Military School, Rory. I would never subject someone to that if it wasn't necessary."

"We don't have to be perfect. As long as we do what we think is best." She murmured. They were silent for a while longer. "Could we go back to my house? It's getting a little chilly."

"Sure." He stood up first, then helped her up as well. Despite Tristan's protest, Rory walked back to the car instead of being carried. Once they got inside, they put their jackets on the back of the sofa and walked hand in hand to her bedroom. He helped her onto the bed, then took his place next to her, wrapping his arm around her. A few minutes of silence past.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yea?"

"I need to get something out."

"Is everything okay?" She asked, worried.

"No, Yes…I mean…everything is fine. I just want to tell you something. Don't look so scared. It's nothing bad. I promise." She nodded, warily.

"Okay then, what is it?"

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to say this, but I've been thinking about you a lot."

"Well, that's normal. I'm having your baby." She settled further into his arms.

"Not just because of that, though. When I think about you, I don't picture you pregnant. I feel like you own a piece of me." He admitted truthfully.

"I do." She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. "_This_ is a piece of you."

Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair. "A piece of my heart, Rory. Not the baby, not the…not my DNA, my heart. Without you I feel like I'm lost." He ended softly. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Is that an indirect way of you saying you love me?"

"I don't know. I think so, but I don't know. When I'm around you, I can't think straight. I didn't do this. When it happened with Summer, she found out and within two days it was gone. And yea, I was disappointed she didn't say anything, but it never bugged me that much. When I saw you sitting outside Chilton that day, I knew something was wrong. Of course, I never thought I'd _ever_ be in this position. But still, I was being a good friend. And since the day you told me…I can't, not think about you. Even if this wasn't my baby I probably still wouldn't be able to get you out of my mind." He finished softly, somewhat embarrassed by his revelation.

Rory quickly wiped away an offending tear and pulled his face to hers, kissing him fiercely. He groaned into her mouth holding her tighter. She ran her hands through his soft hair, gently tugging at the roots and running her nails against his scalp. She felt him harden against her leg as she pivoted her head slightly, trying to get closer to him.

She pulled away and removed her shirt carefully then moved Tristan's mouth back to hers. Sliding his hands up to her covered breasts, he started undoing his pants with his other hand. She broke apart from him briefly, pulling his shirt over his head. When Rory was left in her bra and underwear and Tristan was only in his boxers, he pulled back.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, his voice rough.

She nodded. "Please." He looked at her helplessly. Pregnancy sex was not something he had practice in. He leaned back down to her and kissed her deeply, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth.

Without breaking the kiss he helped her sit up and unhooked her bra, sliding it down and off her shoulders. Her nipples puckered up at the cooler room temperature and begged for Tristan's touch. He leaned her back down again and ran his hands over her breasts, careful not to apply too much pressure.

She let out a raspy breath, arching against his pleasuring hands. She felt his hands move down her body, lovingly caressing her stomach before dipping his hand into her panties. He massaged her and moved her moisture around before he pulled her panties down and removed them.

She writhed against his hand. "More." She whimpered against his neck as he fingers move in and out of her channel. He sucked on her neck, biting down and sucking as he squeezed her clit. He felt her walls fluttering against his fingers, signaling her fast approaching orgasm.

"So wet, baby." He murmured against the lightly forming bruise on her neck. He drove his fingers into her rapidly, hooking his fingers as she let go. She sighed in pleasure and reached over to pull his boxers down. He lifted his hips letting his erection stand at full attention.

She moved her hand up and down his length, feeling his shuddering breaths against her neck. "Fuck yea." He bucked against her hand and kissed her neck. She clenched and unclenched her fist quickly moving up and down him. He started to shudder and pulled her hand away from him. "Go on your side." He aided her so her back was facing him.

He spooned against her and ran his hand up and down her right thigh. He moved his fingers to her center, rubbing against her already sensitized skin. She opened her legs without thinking and held his hand under hers against her sex.

"Please, Tristan." She leaned her head back against his chest and he took the opportunity to kiss her forehead. Opening her legs a little wider, he moved himself closer and guided himself into her from behind. The change in position caused them both to moan.

"You're so tight, Mary." The nickname caused a tremor to go through her as he rocked his hips into her, putting direct friction on the front wall of her passage. As he continued to stroke and rub her clit, he peppered kisses up and down her bare shoulder and neck.

She let out a breathy sigh and he knew she was getting close. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer himself, he sped up without her asking and pulled her against him on each push.

"Oh god, don't stop." She bit her lip in agonizing pleasure.

"That's it baby, let go." At his words she buried her head into her pillow and pressed his continually massaging fingers against her harder. With a last thrust, he felt her plummet. He worked his fingers against her, helping her ride it out as he let himself let go with a forceful grunt.

The two remained still, against each other as they allowed their breath to return to normal. Tristan removed his hand from her center and moved it up to her belly, gently stroking the stretched skin.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Amazing, that was amazing. Thank you." She felt him pull out and took her time turning onto her other side to face him. She stared into his sea colored eyes, a light smile playing at her features. He cupped her face in his hand and leaned forward, kissing her gently.

He searched her eyes for a while, not saying anything. He watched her eyes close and caringly kissed her forehead. "I do love you." He admitted in an almost silent voice. Her eyes sprang open at his confession. He watched her eyes glaze over as she bit her lip.

"Wow, Tristan Dugrey…falling in love." She said and nodded.

"I didn't think it would happen. Correction, I didn't think it _could_ happen." She smiled widely and placed her hand over his.

"I love you too, Tristan." She watched as a smile engulfed his features. He leaned down and kissed her soundly, pulling her against him. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Try and get some sleep, okay?" She nodded and he stopped her as she went back onto her left side. "Put this on. I don't want your mom freaking out if she sees us both naked again." Rory blushed and accepted his T-shirt, remembering the time a month or so prior. He quickly put his boxers back on and scooted under the covers, helping Rory after she pulled the shirt over her large belly.

"My stomach is going to stretch your shirt." She bit her lip sympathetically.

"It's alright, it's just a shirt." She laughed softly and shook her head, settling onto her side. Tristan pressed his body against her once again and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Night beautiful."

"Goodnight, Tristan."

**A/N: Working on the last chapter now. If you have any requests for something that **_**must**_** happen, now is the time to tell me. :) Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more in the next few days! Please review thanks, Kiki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

_He searched her eyes for a while, not saying anything. He watched her eyes close and caringly kissed her forehead. "I do love you." He admitted in an almost silent voice. Her eyes sprang open at his confession. He watched her eyes glaze over as she bit her lip._

"_Wow, Tristan Dugrey…falling in love." She said and nodded._

"_I didn't think it would happen. Correction, I didn't think it could happen." She smiled widely and placed her hand over his._

"_I love you too, Tristan." She watched as a smile engulfed his features. He leaned down and kissed her soundly, pulling her against him. After a few minutes, he pulled away._

"_Try and get some sleep, okay?" She nodded and he stopped her as she went back onto her left side. "Put this on. I don't want your mom freaking out if she sees us both naked." Rory blushed and accepted his T-shirt, remembering the time a month or so prior. He quickly put his boxers back on and scooted under the covers, helping Rory after she pulled the shirt over her large belly._

"_My stomach is going to stretch your shirt." She bit her lip sympathetically._

"_It's alright, it's just a shirt." She laughed softly and shook her head, settling onto her side. Tristan pressed his body against her once again and wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_Night beautiful."_

"_Goodnight, Tristan."_

**One month later**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lorelai asked for what seemed like the 23rd time.

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine. Tristan is going to stay with me and he has a car. I'm just over 8 months anyway. I'll be fine!"

Lorelai nodded solemnly. "Okay, but if you need _anything_, call me, okay? I can be home in a jiffy!"

"Well, technically a jiffy is hundredth of a second so I think it's impossible to get from North Carolina to Connecticut in a jiffy, but—"

"Hush, child." Rory smiled up from her position on the couch.

"One hot chocolate." The two women turned and watched as Tristan handed Rory a mug.

"Thanks, honey bun." Tristan snorted and rolled his eyes. For the past 2 ½ weeks, Rory had been coming up with every cliché nickname she could for Tristan.

"Any time, _darling_." He retorted. Lorelai clapped excitedly, but her excitement quickly disappeared when the sound of a horn sounded from outside.

"I guess that's my ride."

"Mom, I'll be fine! Go see how much better the Dragonfly Inn is than that Inn in North Carolina." Lorelai sighed and nodded.

"You two be good, okay?" They both nodded. "And Tristan, take care of my baby." She paused. "Well, and your baby too." Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle at her own pun. Tristan smiled and nodded.

"I promise to make sure no harm will come to both your baby _and_ my baby." Lorelai nodded approvingly and kissed Rory on the head and gave Tristan a hug.

"Bye!" She called as she picked up her luggage and headed out.

"Okay, time for hot, wild sex." Tristan said the minute the door was shut. Rory giggled and patted the pillows next to her. He moved her and sat down, letting her cuddle up against him.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Anything, Rory." She smiled and leaned up, kissing him.

"I love you." She said against his lips.

"Mm, ditto. I love you too." He gave her a quick peck and squeezed her against him. "So what are we watching first?"

She grinned evilly and pressed play on the remote. An immediate groan erupted from Tristan as Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory started to play. "It doesn't get much better than this, shnookums." She said matter of factly.

"Oh, I so beg to differ." Tristan grumbled but sat back and watched the movie anyway.

**Three days later**

"Mary, I'm back!" Tristan called through the house. He was met with silence as he went straight to the kitchen and placed the bags of food on the table. A sudden craving for Cheese Whiz and pretzels had him running over to Doose's Market. After putting away the few groceries, he checked her room only to find it empty. He checked the bathroom and the living room also, but they were both empty.

"Rory?" He called louder.

"Up here!" He looked up the staircase and quickly climbed up.

"Where are you?"

"In my mom's room." He had only been in Lorelai's room once or twice before so he felt a little funny about entering the older woman's bedroom. When he rounded the corner, he saw Rory sitting on the floor with creams and lotions and other types of products in piles around her.

"What are you doing?" He took a seat across from her and picked up a bottle of moisturizing lotion.

She sighed and dropped her hands into her lap, supporting her stomach. "I _was_ looking for this cream I once bought for bags under your eyes, but I think we either used it up or it was thrown away."

"Why would you need cream for bags?" He asked as he picked up another bottle and gagged slightly when he saw the expiration date was for 6 years earlier.

"I'm just not sleeping a lot." He sighed and used his arm to sweep the bottles to the side. He reached out to her and pulled her towards him. She leaned against him, closing her eyes tiredly.

"What's keeping you up?" He asked soothingly into her hair.

"I'm just not comfortable and I can't _get_ comfortable. I'm too big." He ran his hand over her stomach, feeling the soft kicks every so often.

"Well the good news is that you're almost done!"

"I've got almost a month left." She mumbled, tucking her head against his chest. "I just want him out."

"Come take a nap, I'll lie down next to you." She nodded against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and pulled her up with him. Wrapping his arm around her protectively, they slowly made their way downstairs and into her bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and helped her onto her side, placing a pillow between her legs. After she was settled, he came behind her, allowing her body to form to his. They remained in silence for a while before they heard a cell phone vibrating.

"Shit, sorry." Tristan whispered and pulled the phone from his pocket. He checked the caller-id and sighed. "It's Paris, I have to answer it."

"Okay. Come back when you're done." He kissed her check and scooted off her bed and into the living room so he wouldn't bother her.

"Hi Paris."

"Wow, Dugrey, you're answering. Gilmore must be slipping in some etiquette lessons or something."

"Would you rather me refer to you as Gellar?"

"I don't appreciate the undeserved sarcasm, Dugrey. I'm calling because I wanted to know what classes you have in the fall."

He sighed. "You know, not everyone has a relative in Yale's registrar office. We can't all find out our classes early."

"What about Rory?"

"Again, not everyone has a relative in the registrar's office."

"Fine, when you know give me a call. I'm starting to form study groups."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll call when—"

"Are you and Rory going to join the Yale Daily News?"

"You do realize that Rory is about 33 weeks pregnant, right?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid. I knew she was pregnant before you did."

"Okay, we're just not sure of everything right now. It's kind of a stressful time. We can talk about it later, okay?"

"Fine, I'm holding you to it though."

"Tristan!" Rory called for Tristan, as loud as she could.

"Look I gotta go, Rory needs me. I'll call when I find out my schedule."

"Good—" He hung up before she finished her sentence and walked quickly to Rory's room.

"What's up?" He asked. His face fell when he saw her panicked face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He crossed her room quickly and searched her alarmed face for clues.

"My…I think…it broke…wet…all of a sudden…I need to go to the hospital!" She spoke brokenly in a small panic.

"I'm not following you. What broke?" All she could do was point towards her stomach. He pulled back the covers and gasped when he saw a large wet spot in between her legs.

"Your water broke?!" He asked, incredulously. She nodded fervently. "Shit. Shit. Fuck. Umm…we need to go!" He helped her off the bed and handed her his cell phone. "Call the doctor, I'm going to get your bags and put them in the car." She nodded and started dialing as he ran off.

After grabbing her hospital bag, he ran to his car, and cursed silently when he realized his car was locked. He dropped the bags on the ground and sprinted back inside and grabbed his keys. He was about to run back inside when he saw Rory wincing and supporting herself against the wall as she shuffled forward and holding the bottom of her stomach. He noticed she was now wearing a different pair of shorts.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously. She smiled at him despite the situation and cupped his cheek. "Why are you smiling?" He ran his hand through his hair, eyes wide.

"I just never thought I'd see the day that you would be scrambling to get me to the hospital."

"That makes two of us. Now come on!" He ushered her outside and supported almost all of her weight the more they walked. He got her into the car and threw the forgotten bags into the car before getting in and starting the car in a frenzy.

"Seatbelt, Tristan." Rory scolded. He sighed and shook his head, but buckled himself in one handed anyway while he steered with the other hand.

They made it to the hospital very fast due to Tristan's extra speedy driving. He pulled into the emergency entrance. "Wait here." He said and jumped out of the car. Rory breathed out a deep breath and leaned her head back. Her felt her stomach plummet when she realized Lorelai was about ­­­­­­­­­­­­700 miles away.

"Oh god." She whispered to herself. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. She whipped her head up when she heard a knock on her window. Behind Tristan was a nurse with a wheelchair. He opened the door and was about to speak when he saw her face. He rapidly went onto his knees in front of her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"My mom's in North Carolina." She whispered as a few tears fell. He cursed silently and removed her seatbelt.

"I'll call her when you get inside, okay?" She nodded weakly. Soon she was admitted and changed into a hospital gown. She was lying down in a hospital bed waiting for her doctor to arrive.

"Can you call my mom?" She bit her lip. He nodded quickly and ran out of the room. He went through his contact list as fast as he could.

"Damn it, pick up!" He fidgeted as he heard the phone ring for the 3rd time.

"Hello?" Came her chipper voice.

"Lorelai!"

"Hey! How are you?"

"Fine, look, Rory's in—"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not actually here. Leave a message! Thanks, bye." And the voicemail beep sounded. He closed his eyes.

"Lorelai, it's Tristan. Please call me back immediately. Rory's water broke and I don't think—" He was interrupted by an alert beep. He took his phone from his face and thanked the gods when he saw Lorelai was calling him.

"Lorelai!" He breathed.

"Hey, sorry. I couldn't find my phone. I found it next to the bible in the nightstand drawer." She snorted. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

Her voice went grave. "What's wrong?"

"Rory's water broke."

"_What_?" She screeched.

"It happened about an hour ago. We're at the hospital now and we're waiting for the doctor to get here. She realized a little bit ago that you were in North Carolina and is getting scared."

"Okay, I'm leaving for the airport now, but I don't think I'll make it back in time." She said sadly.

"I know, I just don't know what to do. She said a few weeks ago she was just nervous, not scared although now it seems like it's the opposite. Although I don't think she expected you to be gone when it happened." He ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time.

"Tristan, tell her I love her and she will do great! Tell her to ask for an epidural now even if she's not feeling any pain. Make her pretend it hurts like hell. Umm, also hope for a speedy labor. But tell her I'll be there in a jiffy! Well….a couple million jiffy's, but whatever."

"I will."

"And Tristan?"

"Yea?" He breathed.

"Thank you. I know this was all thrust upon you and you're taking it in full stride."

"Anything for her, Lorelai."

"I know. Now go!"

"I will, get here fast!" He hung up the phone and walked into Rory's examining room to see the doctor at the foot of the bed, checking Rory's progress. Upon hearing Tristan enter, Rory turned her head to look at him.

"She said you will do great and she loves you. And she said to tell you that she's going to the airport now and that she'll be here in a couple million jiffy's." That made Rory smile and nod. He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"You're at 4 centimeters, Rory. I'd give it another few hours and you'll be ready to go!" The doctor reported, taking off his gloves.

"Your mom said to ask for an epidural even if you don't feel any pain yet."

She shook her head immediately. "No, I don't want it."

"But, Rory…it'll take the pain away."

"I don't—" She was interrupted by a contraction. She breathed through it, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't need it."

"But you're in pain." He pointed out helplessly.

"Millions of women do it without drugs. I want to also."

"There's no reason to be the symbol of independent female empowerment right now. You're in labor! I think the feminists would let you off the hook for this."

"I don't want it!" She growled. He sighed and nodded softly.

"Did you bring a tie for your hair?" He asked changing the subject and pointing to her loose hair.

"Yea, it's in the side pocket of my bag." He took it out and tied a ponytail on top of her head. He pulled a chair over beside her and sat down, clasping her hand between hers. He bowed his head and kissed her hand tenderly.

"I know I'll make it through this, but will you?" She teased him.

"God I hope so. I can't miss Hercules' birth." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just going to go ahead and name him Tristan if you keep that up."

"Ugh please don't!" He groaned. They sat in near silence for a while longer until Tristan's head jerked up as he felt Rory's breath hitch and her hold on his hand tighten incredibly. He removed one hand and ran it down the side of her face.

"Ow." She whimpered against the pain, squeezing his hand harder. He felt his hand protest against her clasp but did nothing to stop her.

"You can do it." She nodded and breathed through the contraction.

"Period cramps never prepared me for this." She grumbled after it was over.

"What does it feel like?"

"Cramps or this?"

"Umm both I guess."

"Bad cramps feel like my uterus is trying to escape. This…this feels like…think about how it would feel to push a baby out of your body the way it is. No change in…equipment. Except the pain is worse."

He let out an audible shiver. "I think I'm thankful I've never felt that."

"Take my word for it; you are." He smiled and took a damp cloth one of the nurses left behind for Rory and moved it across her forehead and neck. "I'm bored."

He scoffed. "Seriously? You're in labor and you're _bored_?"

"I wish I had a Gameboy or something."

"No one's played Gameboy for like 5 years."

"Fine, then I wish I had my iPod so I could play Solitaire and listen to music."

"I could sing for you…"

"Oh, please!" Rory clapped her hands excitedly.

"What should I sing?"

"Mmmm surprise me!"

He cleared his through dramatically. "_Have you ever heard the wolf cry, to the blue corn moon? Or ask the hidden bobcat why he sings?_"

"Oh! Stop! I'm not even going to ask you how you know that song." Rory closed an eye and held her hands over her ears. Tristan grinned.

**Several hours later**

"Will you distract me?" Rory shifted.

"How?"

"I don't know, you're the one who's just sitting here."

"Umm…what did Haley Joel Osment find on the top of Mt. Everest?"

"Really? You're telling me jokes?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"It's all I could think of!"

"Umm, I don't know. What?"

"Icy dead people." She laughed despite herself.

"Where did you hear that?"

"A friend, that was my favorite one."

"Tell me another one?"

"I thought you were judging me for telling you jokes, and now you want hear more?" He teased.

"Yes, please."

"Fine…how do you know a blonde has been making chocolate chip cookies?"

"There are M&Ms shells on the floor. Really? That's one of the oldest ones in the book, Tristan."

"Sorry!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Another!"

"Why did the porcupine cross the road?"

"It wanted to deflate someone's tires." She guessed.

"Nope, it was stuck to the chicken." She snorted.

"Do you know any better ones?"

He laughed and thought for a moment. "Knock, knock!"

"This better not be the interrupting cow joke." He frowned and grumbled.

"I don't know anymore." He said deflated.

"It's okay." He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Mm, you taste yummy." He whispered against her, and deepened the kiss. He swept his tongue across her mouth and pulled back, nipping at her lips.

"It's called sweat."

"Mm yummy." He leaned forward again and moved his hand to the back of her head, pulling her face against his.

"Sorry to interrupt!" They broke apart as the doctor swiftly walked in and checked Rory's progress again.

"Is it almost time?" She asked the doctor impatiently. The doctor chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you're just over 8 centimeters dilated. I'm going to move you into the delivery room, alright?"

Rory nodded nervously. "Will the baby just come out now?"

"No, you still have a few minutes to breathe. Don't worry."

"I was kind of just hoping it would come out now." The doctor chuckled and called in a few nurses. They started moving her bed as Tristan followed along, holding her hand the whole time.

**Awhile later**

"He's out!" The doctor called and handed the newborn off to a waiting nurse. The soft cries echoed through the room. Tristan smiled at Rory tiredly and kissed her forehead. Her hair was plastered with sweat to her face as she let her head lie back and closed her eyes, exhausted.

"He's beautiful. You know, I always say it to new parents, but in this case, I really and truly mean it. Good luck with the girls when he's older." Tristan laughed.

"He gets all his looks from his mommy." Tristan said sweetly and laced his hands through Rory's.

"Wow, you're being modest. That's a first." Rory joked quietly.

"Here we go!" A nurse chirped and handed the bundle to Rory. Tristan helped her sit up carefully and the newborn was rested in the crook of her arm as instructed by the nurse.

"Hey there, little man." Rory cooed. "I'm your mommy and this is your daddy." Tristan sat down next to Rory on the bed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He's so small." Tristan whispered.

"You know…he looks a little like you." Rory observed.

"You're saying I'm 6 pounds and wrinkly? Thanks."

She giggled. "No, look at his nose. Exactly like yours." Tristan tilted his head, trying to see what Rory was talking about.

"I honestly don't see it, but I'll take your word for it." He squeezed her shoulder a little and looked down at the newborn.

"How's your hand doing? Think you'll need x-rays?"

He laughed softly and stretched his hand for dramatic effect. "I think I'll be okay, but you can never complain about not being strong again. I swear any tighter and my bones would have compacted." He played.

"I'm sorry."

"Small price to pay." He said sweetly and kissed her hair again. The nurses re-entered the room.

"Alright, it's time for these two to rest. We're going to put him in the nursery, okay? Since he's a few weeks premature, we just need to make sure he'll be okay. You might want to take this opportunity to sleep. Sleep won't happen again for a few years." The nurse smiled kindly. Rory nodded, also smiling and kissed the baby's forehead before handing him off. As the nurse left the room, a frown appeared on her face.

"My arms feel so empty. I already miss him."

"I know." He rubbed her arm and scooted down. "Come on, get some rest Mary."

"I just gave birth and I'm _still_ a Mary." She muttered.

Tristan only grinned and kissed her gently. "Night."

"Night."

**A few hours later**

Voices outside of Rory's room woke Tristan. He lightly stirred and looked up at the closed door. He heard a distinct voice somewhere in the hallway and started to get up.

"Mm, where are you going?" Rory murmured, mostly asleep.

"Just outside for a sec. I'll be back soon, go back to sleep."

"Mmkay." He kissed her forehead and moved off the bed. He stiffly walked to the hallway and searched for the known person.

"Is she still asleep?" He turned to see a nurse.

"Yea, I only got an injured hand and I fell asleep almost immediately. I can't imagine how tired Rory must be."

"It's not just from the giving birth. She probably hasn't been sleeping well for a few months now."

"That is true." Tristan acquiesced.

"So are you looking for the bathroom, or did you have a question?"

"Oh! No, I'm a light sleeper and I actually heard Rory's mom out here."

"Yes! I saw her. You know, she could be Rory's twin."

"I know, it's scary."

"Bible boy!" He groaned, but was happy to see Lorelai.

He turned. "Hey." He was surprised to see Lorelai's face so downtrodden.

"How is she?" She asked anxiously.

"She's still asleep. I came out here because I heard you." She nodded.

"God, I should have been here. My luggage is behind the nurses station, I haven't even gone home yet. How is she? Did the epidural help? Does she hate me? How's the baby? Is he okay? What does—"

"Woah! Hold on, one question at a time." He smiled, and gestured to her to relax.

"Do you want to sit?"

"Not particularly."

He smiled kindly. "Rory is great, she did really well. No she doesn't hate you. Your jiffy comment made her laugh."

"Oh, good!"

"As far as the baby, he _seemed_ fine, but I haven't heard anything since I saw him after he was born. He was a little premature, so they just wanted to make sure everything was fine. They didn't seem concerned. But he's beautiful, Lorelai. Rory says he looks like me, but I don't see it. I personally think he looks like Rory the way Rory looks like you."

"Wow, nice analogy there."

"Thank you. And, she played the independent powerful woman card."

"She didn't use an epidural." Lorelai muttered, knowingly.

"Nope. She even managed to almost bite my head off in the middle of a contraction for suggesting that the pain be taken away."

"That's my girl!" She said proudly.

"Hey, do you wanna see him?"

"Um duh." Lorelai smiled, widely.

"Okay, let's find out where the nursery is." The two walked down the hallway in search for a staff member.

"Lorelai! You made it." They turned their heads to see the doctor.

"Hi! Yea I was in North Carolina, I took the first plane back."

"Well you can rest at ease now. Rory did wonderful, and with the help of Tristan, she even somewhat managed to relax. However relaxed you can be at least." The doctor chuckled and Lorelai smiled knowingly. "Tristan actually did very well also. He was a good choice to procreate with."

Tristan groaned. "The baby is born and I still get these jokes?" He muttered. Lorelai laughed and patted his arm.

"We were wondering if we could see the baby?" Lorelai spoke up.

"Ah of course! We finished all of the tests and the baby is healthy and strong. He _is _little on the smaller side at just 5 ½ pounds, but I'm not really concerned about that. It's a normal characteristic for an early born." The two nodded. "Alright, come along, and I'll bring you to the nursery." After a short walk, they entered the nursery and followed the doctor over to the bassinet. "Here we are." Lorelai came up to the side and looked down. When she looked at the face, she gasped.

"I told you he looks like Rory."

"No, he doesn't look exactly like Rory, Tristan."

"You think he looks like me?"

"Not entirely. Wow." Lorelai breathed and ran a hand down the baby's soft cheek.

"Are you thinking 55-45, Lorelai?" The doctor asked, knowingly.

"55 for Tristan, right?" The doctor nodded. "This is unbelievable." Lorelai kept staring.

"I'll be back shortly." The doctor excused himself.

"What? He has everything he's supposed to have and nothing extra. What's so fascinating?"

She finally tore her eyes away from the baby and moved them to Tristan. "Good luck with the girls." She grinned.

Tristan scoffed. "What's unbelievable?"

"You don't see it?"

"Apparently not."

"Okay. So let's say we have a scale of 1-10. You're 1 and Rory's 10. Good so far?"

"She's unbelievable gorgeous and I'm unbelievable ugly?"

"No, no. The numbers just represent where you are on the line. So you're 1, Rory's 10. This baby is a 4.85. Get it?"

"He's almost an exact replica of the two of us?" Tristan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Phew, he got it." Lorelai wiped her forehead teasingly.

"55 percent is me, 45 percent is Rory. Am I following your insane logic at all?"

"Following it? You're tied to it."

Tristan laughed and shook his head. Although he'd gotten used to Lorelai's lingo and way of talking, it still amused him greatly. "But I still don't see me."

"Give it time." Lorelai said, comfortingly. "But he's very handsome. The downside of him only half looking like you is that you can't take all of the credit for his looks."

"I think I'll survive."

"So he looks like a JC. Any ideas for names? Jason, Jake, Jack, John, Joseph, Jordan, Jacquin, Jasper, Justin, Julian…I'm running out of names here."

"We'll see."

"For a middle name…Carl, Connor, Colin, Cory, Charlie. And I'm guessing he'll be taking your last name."

"Lorelai, no offense, but we haven't really talked about it too much. I mean, we have a few names we like, but we wanted to see him before we settled on something for sure. And I think Rory wanted both of our last names."

"Gilmore-Dugrey. It's not bad. Some hyphenations are just horrendous, but I'll give my approval if that's what you decide to do."

"We appreciate it." Tristan said, satisfying Lorelai. They pulled up stools and sat by the bassinet for awhile longer, talking in hushed tones.

After awhile, Tristan looked at his watch. "I wonder if Rory is up yet."

"I hope so, I really want to see her."

"Let's go."

The lights in Rory's room were still off when Tristan pushed the door open, but a small stirring from the bed made him enter completely.

"Tristan?" Rory called, hoarsely.

"Yea baby, I'm here. Your mom is here too."

There was a quick pause. "Mom?"

"I'm here, honey." Lorelai quickly going to Rory's bed and taking a seat next to her on the bed. Tristan turned on a small lamp to give the room some soft light.

"You're here."

"I've been here for awhile, I just didn't want to wake you. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I can't believe I missed this."

"It's okay. You're here now."

"I heard you did amazing."

"I just imagined you being here with me. Have you seen the baby?"

"I have. He's stunning Ror. A real keeper…even if it's a boy." Rory laughed softly.

"Good because I wasn't getting rid of him."

"Your mom said he looks like an even mixture of the both of us."

"What? No, he looks like Tristan."

"My god, you two are both in denial. Okay, whatever you two want to believe."

"How is he?" Rory asked, meekly.

"Perfect. Nothing wrong with him."

Rory visibly relaxed. "Do you think they'll bring him back here soon?"

"I'll go ask." Tristan said and kissed her forehead before leaving. Lorelai immediately turned to Rory once Tristan left.

"How are you doing?" Lorelai asked, taking one of Rory's hands in between both of hers.

"I'm fine now, but when it happened…I kind of panicked. I couldn't even tell Tristan my water broke, I could only point. Luckily it didn't take him long to figure it out."

"You can tell how much he loves you, Rory. I know this was all thrust upon both of you and you both had a strange start, but you know I'm a firm believer in fate."

"I could see myself married to him." Rory murmured quietly.

"I don't think there's something he'd want more than that, babe."

"It scares me that I feel that way, but at the same time…it just feels right."

"Don't follow the same path your father and I did, okay? If that's what _you_ want, then fine. You know I'll always love you. Just don't turn your back on him, okay? Ignore how much I liked him in the beginning." Rory grinned in remembrance of Lorelai's borderline hate for him. "He's good for you, and if it's something that you two decide you want, then I would willingly accept him as a son in law."

"Thank you, mom. That means a lot to me." Lorelai nodded and tucked Rory's hair behind her ear. Lorelai was quiet for a moment.

"Wow. That was a scary moment, thinking about having a son-in-law." Another pause. "Oh my god!" She yelled.

"What?" Rory asked, worried.

"I'm a _grandmother_! I'm to pretty to be a grandmother!" Lorelai cried, horrified. Rory giggled and patted her mom on the arm.

"You've had like 8 months to come to terms with this, mom."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Look who I stole." The girls turned their heads to the door and saw Tristan pushing a portable bassinet.

"Tristan!" Rory admonished. "You can't just take him!"

"Relax, they told me I could." Tristan said smiling.

"Cruel." Rory muttered under her breath. She watched as Tristan lifted the baby up carefully and settled him into Rory's arms.

"They told me you should breastfeed him now." He said quietly. Rory looked up in fear.

"What if I do it wrong?"

"Honey, if you mess up he'll only hate you forever. Don't worry about it." Lorelai teased.

"Mom!"

"The baby will know what to do, you just need to position him." Rory nodded slowly as she shifted and moved her hospital gown aside. The baby moved his head and latched onto her exposed nipple. Rory let out a little yelp at the strange tugging sensation. She caught Tristan's look of awe as he watched her nursing.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory admitted. Lorelai looked at Tristan and then back to Rory,

"You'll be okay if I grab something from my suitcase, right?" Rory nodded, to wrapped up in the baby to give Lorelai much more of an answer. When Lorelai left, Tristan came beside her. She looked up at his almost silent mumblings.

"Come here." She patted next to her. He carefully sat down, enthralled with the action taking place just a few inches away from him. He turned his head to look at Rory's face and froze when he saw she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Kiss me." She breathed. His lips turned up at the edges as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. He pulled back to look at her face before he brought his lips back to hers, sucking her bottom hip between his. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"He needs a name." Tristan whispered.

"How about Tristan Hercules Dugrey?" Rory teased.

"Oh shut up."

**A/N: Has anyone ever called someone and gotten a voicemail like the one Tristan got calling Lorelai? I have, it was kind of embarrassing. Haha. Sooo one more chapter then? YAY! It might be a little longer between this chapter and the next one, since it's not finished yet, but I'll try my best to get it finished! This is the fastest I've ever updated a story and finished one. Go me! Haha, okay, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts. Please review, thanks! Kiki **


	10. Chapter 10

**Unconditional Presence **

**By: curlyk03**

**Rating: M. There **_**is and will be**_** sexual content.**

**I own nothing but the right to have an imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

_She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his._

"_He needs a name." Tristan whispered._

"_How about Tristan Hercules Dugrey?" Rory teased._

"_Oh shut up."_

**Six years later**

"Caleb!" Rory shouted up the stairs.

"Yes mommy?" The newly turned six-year-old appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Come on down. It's almost time for your party." The boy made no attempt to move from his spot. "Come on." She tried to coax him.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" He asked meekly. Rory raised her eyebrow at him, confused.

"You've been talking about your birthday party for weeks now! It's The Simpsons themed and everything!" She couldn't help but groan internally at the fact that Caleb enjoyed watching The Simpsons almost as much as Tristan did. Rory was not happy when the young boy pleaded to have Homer plates and cups at his party.

"I know, but I don't want to celebrate my birthday anymore." Rory sighed and climbed the stairs. She sat down in front of him, pulling him close.

"Why not?"

"Birthdays are stupid."

"Hey, that's not a nice word. What's wrong with birthdays? You get presents and you can eat cake, and open pinata's!" Clearly this boy was not 100 percent Gilmore or he would have been outside and waiting for his party hours ago.

"I didn't get my birthday wish. It's been a whole _three days_ and it hasn't come true yet."

"I'm sure the wish granter is on its way, honey." Rory tried to diffuse his sadness.

"No."

"What was your wish?"

"I can't tell you. It's okay, mommy. Maybe next year." He turned around and started walking back to his room.

"Cal—"

"What's wrong?" Rory turned and saw Tristan at the bottom of the stairs, holding Homer party hats.

"His wish didn't come true and so now he's convinced that birthdays are a waste of time."

"What did he wish for?"

"No idea."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"The fact that he's even thinking about not celebrating his birthday with cake and junk food is a pure horror to me. Thank god my mom isn't here."

Tristan laughed and climbed the stairs. "I'll be right back." He passed her and kissed her head.

He entered his son's room and found the small boy curled up on his bed holding his security stuffed animal. "Ease up on Dougie, huh? I think you're strangling him." He kneeled next to the bed.

"Dougie isn't real daddy." Caleb gave him a pointed look.

"Your mommy told me you weren't feeling like having a party."

"I get another one next year. We can do it then."

Tristan sighed. "What wish didn't come true?"

"I can't tell you or it will never come true."

"Maybe I can put in a special request with the wish granter. You know, we used to be pretty good friends."

"I wished I would get a little brother or sister." He blurted out. Tristan's eyes widened.

"That's a big wish." Tristan breathed.

"I know, but I'll give all of my presents to charity and I don't need presents next year and I'll read more at bed time and—"

"You really are a freaky combination of your mother and me." Tristan sighed. "I'll tell you what, let's go to your party and afterwards we'll go to the wish granter and talk about your wish, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." He hooked his much larger finger around the boys. Tristan helped Caleb stand up as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably a friend, you wanna answer the door?"

Caleb nodded excitedly and ran downstairs almost tripping on Rory. "Woah." She quickly brought her hand to her heart.

"His wish was for a little brother or sister." He watched as Rory's face paled.

"That's a coincidence." She said quietly. "What did you tell him?"

"We'd talk to the wish granter about it. Also known as you."

"I'm not sure now is the time to talk about this, Tristan."

He nodded, agreeing. "I don't think so, either. I'm just telling you what he told me."

"Well, let's go. We can talk about this tonight." He nodded and kissed her quickly.

"Come along, wife." He grinned at her cheekily and watched as she rolled her eyes at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out to the yard where everything was set up.

**A few hours later**

"He has too many friends." Tristan groaned as he sat next to Rory on the couch. He rubbed his sore neck. Cleaning up after 20 six-year-olds was no easy feat. Rory smiled sympathetically and rubbed his head.

"They did make a mess." She agreed.

"Speaking of which, why did you get to dictate while I cleaned, hmm? The only thing you did was clean up wrapping paper."

Rory grinned. "I'm tired."

"Me too! Shall I refresh your memory?" He didn't wait for a response. "I woke up at 7 this morning to set up everything while you slept till 9. And while you went to sleep at 10pm last night and slept blissfully, I was up until 1am because someone had to be on the phone with the electric company. Psh, tired." He shook his head.

"Where's Caleb?"

"In the gameroom, playing a new video game."

"Did you really clean up everything?" Rory asked, quietly.

"Yes." She smiled softly and scooted closer to him.

"Thank you."

"Baby, you know I don't actually mind." He turned to face her.

She nodded. "But still. Playboy extraordinaire being domesticated."

"Really? What happens within the walls of our bedroom isn't what I would call 'tame'. And if I remember correctly, you're quite partial to that." He leaned his head towards her as he stopped speaking. Her cheeks heated up quickly.

"Always finding a sexual innuendo." She rolled her eyes. He grinned and cocked his head. "You would think after being together for 6 ½ years and being married for 3 of those, that I would've gotten used to it by now."

"Do I get a kiss for being so clever?"

"No, but I'll give you a cleaver to shut you up." She beamed.

"Damn, the last time you were this snarky with me was when you were pregnant." He scoffed and turned away. He quickly turned his head back to look at her when he felt her become slightly rigid at his statement. "You're pregnant?" He searched her face.

"6 weeks." Rory said shrugging although she couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her face.

He looked at her in awe. "Wow." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently, wrapping and arm around her waist. "When did you find out?"

"Right after Caleb's yearly exam." He gave her a confused look.

"I was late for my period and had been feeling a little queasy so after his appointment, I went next door to my doctor and got a test done."

He looked her over and kissed her, prodding her lips apart with his eager tongue. She whimpered into his mouth and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"God I love you."

"You don't love me?" She asked wide-eyed.

"What? No, I just said—"

"You said that you love God."

He rolled his eyes. "I can already tell this pregnancy is having the same affect on your personality as it did the last time." She giggled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him.

He breathed her in and rested one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head, anchoring her mouth to his as he continued his thorough assault of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his growing erection push against her center.

She rocked her hips against his and let out a loud breath as he squeezed her butt in his hand. She moved her hand to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. "Lift up." She said going to her knees. He pulled his jeans down so they were resting on his lower thighs. She moved back down on top of him, savoring the feeling of him through the thin material of her panties and shorts. Running her tongue against his, she uncovered his penis from his boxers through the hole and ghosted her hands along him a few times. He bucked into her hand and kissed her hard.

He moved his hand from her butt and pushed her shorts and panties aside, rubbing his thumb against her slick skin. "Mm so wet." He muttered as she gasped into his mouth when he pinched her clit. He removed his hand from her and removed her hand from her tantalizing strokes.

Keeping her shorts and underwear pushed aside, he gripped her hip with the other hand and pulled her onto him. She slammed down on him from the force of his grip and cried out in pleasure as their skin slapped together. She shakily kept her lips on his as she lifted up and collided against him again. Her head fell to rest on his shoulder as she held onto his shoulders for leverage.

She turned her head and kissed his neck, trying to quiet her moans against his skin. He felt her dig her teeth into his neck as she tried to quiet herself when he used his hands to spread her butt cheeks. As she came down on him he lifted up, meeting her halfway and causing them both to grunt as their sexes rubbed and clutched each other tightly.

He lightly hit her butt as she continued to move up and down on him clinging to him tighter as she approached her orgasm. "Come on baby, that's it." He managed to get out as his own string wound impossibly tighter. She let out short gasps on each thrust as they become more spastic and uncontrolled.

He reached down and rubbed her trying to keep in time with his thrusts. He felt her hands clench his shirt and move her head around before she cried out his name, her walls spasming and cajoling his own release. After a few more thrusts he grunted and brought her closer to him as her spasms prolonged his own release.

She breathed heavily, her hands hurting from gripping his shirt so hard. "Are you okay?" He whispered. She nodded but made no attempts to move. She slowly unclenched her hands and sat up to face him.

"We probably should have waited until Caleb was asleep." Rory said, smiling sheepishly.

"Mm, no it's okay. We can do it again when he's asleep. And then I can show you how I _should_ have done this." He said gesturing between the two of them. She smiled and kissed him, moving his sweaty hair from his forehead. She lifted up and moved her shorts back into place as Tristan did the same with his own clothes.

"I'll hold you to that."

He leaned forward and caught her lips against hers, kissing her slowly. "So that's what you meant when you said it was a coincidence that Caleb wished for a sibling." Rory nodded, smiling. "Should we tell him now?"

"No, stay here. I like just being with you like this." She murmured. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him up against him.

"We get to name this one Athena, right?" Tristan asked, hopefully. Rory let out an audible groan in remembrance of a conversation that she hadn't thought about in over 6 years.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Ha, baby, when you're in my position dealing with a pregnant you, _then_ you'll know what impossible means."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Let's just say, that the first thing you wanted to do when you were stressing about who got you pregnant was to sleep with me. Imagine if a) the baby wasn't mine, b) it didn't trigger any memories, or c) the relationship didn't work between us."

"Then why did you sleep with me?" A look of hurt crossed her face.

"You were the one I always wanted and you gave me the perfect opportunity."

"So you didn't actually want to have sex with me. You just would have proved yourself in your mind?" She gave him a disgruntled look.

"What? No, Rory, of course I wanted to! But if one of those three things I said before happened, I would never have lived that down from you."

"So I'm a pain in the ass?" Anger clouded her face. He sighed, realizing he was just digging himself deeper.

Caleb ran into the room. "Mommy, can we—"

"Not now, Caleb. Go back and play your game." Rory said shortly, not even bothering to look at her son.

"Rory!" Tristan warned. "Caleb, could you give your mommy and me a few minutes?"

"Sorry, daddy." Caleb frowned and walked away slowly.

"He did nothing wrong, Rory. Don't take your anger out on him." Tristan said sternly. A feeling of guilt drenched itself over Rory. Her face fell.

"I can't believe I just blew off my own kid." Rory whispered. He sighed and shifted closer to her.

"He'll forgive you, okay?" She didn't answer him. "What's got you wound so tight?"

"I don't know, I'm not even angry anymore. Hormones I guess." She frowned and stared at her hands.

He sensed that if he didn't intervene now, the tears would come. "Rory, it's fine. He knows you didn't mean it, okay? You're a wonderful mother. If you weren't, he wouldn't always come to you first." He saw that his words worked when she lifted her head and her cheeks were dry.

"He loves you too."

"I know, it's fine that he comes to you first. Probably even a smart idea. You think things through more." She sighed.

"Caleb!" Rory called. Within seconds they heard socks pattering against the floor.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to upset you." Rory opened her arms for a hug. Caleb literally jumped at the opportunity launched himself into her arms.

"You didn't. I didn't mean to snap at you. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Can we get Indian food for dinner?" Rory glanced at Tristan. He shrugged.

"Yes, sweetie." The boy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" Tristan raised his eyebrows.

"You're very excited, more so than normal."

"Well, the wish I told you about…I decided that if I couldn't get that, I would wish for it on my next birthday and on shooting stars. And for this birthday, I would be okay with Indian food." Tristan's face broke out into a smile.

"Come here, bud." The boy diligently walked to the couch.

"Yes, daddy?"

"I told mommy about your wish and—"

"No! Now it will never, ever come true. Thanks a lot." Caleb mumbled and started to walk away.

"Mommy has a surprise for you." Tristan sang. The boy turned around, hopes still sunken.

"I don't need any surprises."

Rory looked at Tristan and rubbed his cheek. "Caleb, your daddy didn't mean any harm by telling me. In fact, it's a good thing he did. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Although his tone of voice was anything but curious.

"Because I got a message this morning from a very special someone saying that they were a little behind in granting wishes, but yours would be here in about…8 months."

"_8 months_?! That'll take forever!"

"I think you missed the exciting part, Caleb." Tristan said smiling. He beckoned the small boy with his finger. Caleb stopped right in front of them. "Remember how your friend Sam got a little brother a few weeks ago?" Caleb nodded. "Remember how his mommy had a big belly that grew and when the baby was here, she went back to normal?" Caleb nodded again. "That's going to happen to your mommy."

"I don't want you to change." Caleb said sadly.

Rory smiled. "It'll only be for a little while, okay? We have to make sure the baby gets healthy and strong before it can be delivered."

"Where does it come from?"

"Well the baby gets into my stomach as a little seed, and then it grows until it's ready to be shown the world."

"Can we get more baby seeds?"

"Yea, can we?" Tristan grinned, and fueled his son's curiosity. Rory glared at Tristan.

"Your father would know better than I would." Rory smirked back at him. He furrowed his eyebrows in defeat.

"Daddy?"

"Umm…yes, we can. But we have to wait for this baby to come first!" He stuttered. Were woman programmed to be able to diffuse this situation? He sure thought so.

"Can we make it come faster?"

"Not if you want a healthy baby brother or sister."

"Okay!" Caleb's mood seemed to perk up drastically once he actually thought about it.

"Getting excited?" Rory asked, laughing. The boy nodded furiously. "Good, me too." She said and ruffled his hair, but looked at Tristan while she spoke. He mouthed 'I love you' and smiled at her. She smiled back and mouthed a kiss.

"You guys wanna get dinner now?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, please!" Caleb chirped.

"Okay, let's go!" Tristan started to get up.

"Where are we going?"

Rory smiled. "You said you wanted Indian, right?" Caleb nodded. "Well, that's where we're going."

"You mean I get _both_ of my wishes?!" Caleb's eyes went wide with excitement.

"I think we can allow you two wishes this birthday. Afterall, six is a pretty big age!" Tristan explained.

Caleb couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "Wow. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He cheered and ran to get his coat and shoes.

Rory turned to Tristan. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him.

"For what?"

"Everything." She said simply. He laughed and nodded.

"Well I do try and give you everything." She smiled and clasped his hand in hers. They waited for Caleb and then left to grant the little boy's first wish.

**A few hours later**

The house was quiet. Rory made her way upstairs and shut the door behind her after she entered the master bedroom. She saw Tristan lying on the bed in just a pair of basketball shorts, reading.

"Caleb's asleep." She murmured softly. He smiled and nodded, shutting his book. "He's very impressed that you were able to convince the wish granter to grant his wish so quickly." He smiled and watched as she slowly started to peel off her clothing. When she was in just her bra and underwear, she felt him come up behind her and wrap his warm arms around her torso. He moved the strap off of her shoulder and placed gentle kisses from her neck to the start of her arm.

"Just as beautiful as you were when I first met you." He hummed. She let out a sigh of contentment as she leaned back against his soft but firm torso, holding his hands against her stomach.

"Dance with me?" She asked, turning in his arms.

"There's no music." He smiled down at her. She leaned to the side and grabbed the stereo controller. Soft tunes reverberated around the room.

"You were saying?" She teased. He moved his hands so one was resting on her hip and the other was on the small of her back as she placed her hands on his upper chest. They slowly started to rock back and forth, getting lost in the piano melodies and soothing lyrics.

They remained in silence for many minutes. She kissed his bare chest before looking back up at him. "You're happy, right?" Tristan asked softly.

"Oh my god, yes. Why would you ask such a question? Do you think I'm not happy?"

"No, I do. I just wanted to make sure, because I am so unbelievably happy. Whenever I think about you I get happy. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same."

"I do." He sighed and kissed her gently. She moved her arms up higher and pulled his neck down to deepen the kiss. She felt his hand run up her spine before pinching her bra clasp. The tension in the band slacked and he continued moving his hand up and down her spine.

She let out a small noise as she felt his hands come down to cup her butt. She went onto her tip toes as he hoisted her up onto his waist. He moved backwards and slowly brought them both down to the soft bed. His hips settled against her and she whimpered as his erection pressed into her through their clothing. He grinned into her mouth and rocked himself against her a few times.

"Tristan." She breathed and opened her legs. He pulled his lower body up, keeping his lips on hers and started pulling her panties down. She kicked them off and he returned, massaging her thighs. She brought her legs up and pushed his shorts down with her feet. He laughed into her mouth and kissed her quickly before moving away from her.

She stuck her bottom lip out and watched as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. She scooted farther up the bed and smiled shyly as he crawled towards her, as if staking out his prey. "My beautiful baby momma." He whispered and pressed his lips against her breast. He kissed and sucked gently on both of her nipples as his hand ran down her increasingly moist core.

She moaned and shut her eyes, mentally begging him to put his fingers into her. He slowly kissed his way up to her ear. "Relax, baby." She bit her lip as he rolled her clit in between his fingers. "Just think about you and me." He slid two fingers into her. "I'm right here, baby." He moved his thumb against her clit as his fingers pumped and wiggled inside of her. She let out a cry of pleasure and turned her head. "That's it, can you feel that?" He kissed her right below the ear, letting a breath out.

"Please." She squirmed as her hand joined Tristan's.

He moved her hand away gently. "Be patient, baby. It'll come, let it come." She moved her hips against his hand, but it did little. "I'm right here, right here." He added a third finger and bit her neck. She let out a small shriek as his hand pushed against her roughly and sent her over. She shuddered against him as he continued to move his fingers and kiss her neck.

"Mmm." Rory sighed and turned her head back to Tristan. He smiled widely at her and kissed her deeply, removing his fingers from her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands laced themselves into his hair, pushing her tongue against his.

He moved his weight to his knees and moved his hard penis to her center. He sucked on her tongue as he pushed himself into her. He groaned as her heat enveloped him. She dug her heels into his butt pulling him closer to her. He rocked back and forth into her, hitting his pubic bone against her clit on each stroke.

"So amazing." He pushed out as he rolled his hips. She let her head fall back, moaning as he entered her again and again.

"Please, Tristan." She whimpered, as her already sensitized parts reacted to the stimulation quickly. He brought his arm to her thigh and pulled against her, burying himself deeper into her. She cried out, as he felt her walls beginning to react. "More." She bucked against him. He sped up himself, trying to get her off first. He moved his head to her neck, biting it, trying to push her first.

She moved her hips up and felt the coil break. She moaned loudly as she felt liquid dripping from her. She let out short cries as he continued to push into her, finally able to release himself. He grunted and felt his own liquid mix with hers. He stilled on top of her, kissing her deeply.

"Mm, so sexy." He whispered, and pulled out. She smiled and pulled back the covers for him. Once he was in a comfortable position, he opened his arms for Rory.

"Love you." Rory whispered.

"Mm, love you too, baby." They were silent for a while, just basking in the aftermath. "How about Lorelai Athena?" Tristan asked softly. He felt her laugh.

"It's a little soon to be thinking about names. Especially when we don't know if it's a girl or not." He shrugged. "But for the record, I love it." She turned in his arms.

"Yea?" He smiled brightly at her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"It's perfect."

"Just like you." He said sweetly. She snorted softly.

"Suck up." He grinned and nodded, kissing her again.

**A/N: THE END! So it's not the most creative ending, but whatever. :) It's fluffy, and that's what this story was about! Anyway, thanks for you all sticking with it! Although it did only take me about a month to finish posting this story. Hope you all enjoyed the fluffy-smutty goodness. Did you notice I even put TWO sex scenes in this chapter? I'm so awesome. Hehe. Till next time, my lovies.**

**Please review and thank you!! Kiki.**


End file.
